The Bet
by Cosplaygirl2010
Summary: Summary- Thomas is sure he can be with anyone at anytime. Minho bets Thomas, one hundred dollars, that he can't get with the next person that walks into the kitchen at a house party. When the schools outcast, Newt, walks into the kitchen, things end up from going from simple to a little more complicated the longer their bet continues.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Decided it was time to write another fanfiction to The Maze Runner. This is not based off the books/movies; just using the characters. All characters belong to James Dashner.

Ship used -Newtmas.

Thomas brodie-sangster x Dylan O'Brien

WARNING- Strong language (maybe), and triggers may be involved within the story. Read at your own risk.

Enjoy!

Newt sat alone at some party his friend, Alby, dragged him to. He wasn't much for parties anyway but, being left alone while your friend decides that it was in his best interest to go fuck some random girl he had never meet, because she was, ' " Hitting on him." ' felt even worse. As he sat there he looked around the room and saw a bunch of girls and guys pointing over at him discreetly; probably talking to each other about how much of a loner he was and how sad that must be. Newt sighed, leaning back into the couch. He really wanted to go home.

Thomas was hanging out with Minho, his best friend in the entire world. They were drinking together, neither of them knew what it was that they were drinking but it tasted good. Minho was practically wasted within a few hours of being at the party and started making bets with Thomas like he normally does. Minho always tried to win, but Thomas doesn't make it easy. He doesn't like to lose: Especially to Minho.

"You're such a wuss Thomas! You can't even go flirt with a chick." Minho teased him. Thomas rolled his eyes. Yep. Here comes the bet.

"I'm not that bad man. I can flirt with anyone at anytime." Thomas told him. Minho laughed.

"Want to prove that to me, Tommy boy? I bet you can flirt well enough to get a number from the first person that walks into this kitchen."

"And if I do?" Thomas asked; Intrigued by the bet.

"I'll give you one hundred dollars if you win. OH one more thing. If you get this person's number, you have to go on a date with them." Minho told him with a huge grin on his face. Thomas thought about it for a minute. It's not like one date with a random person was going to hurt.

"Deal. I'll remind you of this tomorrow too." Thomas said as he turned to look at the doorway. Minho and him watched the door intensely. Waiting. Watching. Then all of a sudden Newt walks through the door, into the kitchen and gets a waterbottle out of the fridge. Making sure to smell it before he consumed the liquid. There was no way he was drinking alcohol. Thomas looked over at Minho with a pleading just gestured to Newt and thrusted his hips in a grinding motion, pretending to slap someone's ass in the process. Thomas frowned and gave Minho the finger before walking over to the tall blond.

"Hey, you're in my math class right?" Thomas said, startling the poor boy, making him almost drop his drink. In the process he spilled water all down the front of his shirt. 'Wonderful' Newt thought to himself. Newt looked over at the dark haired boy; the boy smiled at him, flashing his white teeth.

"Yeah. I am. You are?"

"Names, Thomas. You can call me, Tommy." He said winking at him. Newt looked confused at him but shrugged it off. "What's your name, beautiful?" Thomas asked.

"Uhh, my name is Newt…" Newt told him, giving him a strange look.

"What a nice name. Can I call you, Newtie?" Thomas asked, winking at him once again.

"No you can not." Newt told him. Thomas frowned. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Listen, Newt. Can...umm. Can I get your phone number?" Thomas asked. Newt gave him an even stranger look.

"Okay, I know this is a party and crazy things can happen. But if you think i'm going to put that nasty thing you call a dick into my mouth for your own self pleasure, you're the one that's bloody crazy. So if that's what you are here for, i'd appreciate it if you'd go away and leave me alone." Newt bluntly told him. Thomas just stared at him with wide eyes. He didn't expect him to say anything like that.

"No, it's not like that! Honestly. I umm….I just want to get to know seem like a nice guy and I think you're kind of cute." Thomas said to him. Half of it was a lie though. He just wanted to win the bet. But in order to do that, lies would have to be told. Newt just looked at him and sighed.

"Sorry.. I thought you would have been one of those guys who would want to fuck anything that moves. I didn't meant to, uh, freak on you." Newt told him, looking apologetic.

"No worries. So..how about it?"

"I, honestly, had no idea you liked guys. That's what i think about it." Newt said, grinning at him.

"I'm not hearing a no." Thomas grinned back at him. Newt laughed at this.

"You're also not hearing a yes." He told him.

"Come on, blondie. Give a guy a break. It's just a number, not like i'm asking you to marry me." Thomas told him. Newt looked at him. He never had this happen before. At school he isn't exactly what you'd call,'Hot' or 'cool'. Technically he is a loser that gets hardly any friendly attention. He normally gets his ass kicked daily.

"I….I..um.S-sure." Newt said, stuttering over his words. He was Nervous. What if this was a prank? He would not be able to handle it, if it was. He would crawl up into a ball and die. But sometimes, life throws surprises at you, so it can be worth the risk to take a chance. Newt took out his phone and told Thomas his number and Thomas typed it into his own phone.

"Thanks, Beautiful. Umm...I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Thomas told him with a warm smile on his face. Newt looked down at his water bottle and nodded. He couldn't make eye contact with him now, he was so nervous! Thomas walked back to Minho and showed him the number.

"In your face. I win." Thomas said in a victorious voice. Minho groaned.

"Dang. OH! You still have the date though. If he doesn't go out with you, you only get half of that one hundred." Minho informed him. Thomas sighed and nodded.

"Fine. How long do i have to get a date out of him?" Thomas asked.

"One week." Minho replied. Thomas nodded.

It was the next day and Newt was in his bedroom, lying on his bed reading a book when his phone buzzed. Telling him he has gotten a text. He picked his phone up off the bedside table and looked. It was from Thomas.

Thomas- Newtie! It's me, beautiful. Remember, Tall, handsome Tommy? How you doing today and what are you doing? ;) -

Newt smiled at his phone when he read the text from Thomas. He was as giddy as a young girl in love and he hardly knew the guy.

Newt- Don't call me, Newtie. I remember you. I'm fine as well. Currently reading a book. How about you?-

Thomas- I'm great! I was wondering if maybe you wanted to…. I don't know…. Hang out?-

Newt- like a date?-

Thomas- If you'd like to, that would be amazing! :D-

Newt stared at his phone. He didn't know what to say. He went to his contacts and pressed Alby's number and put the phone to his ear. It rang three to four times before Alby's voice was heard.

"Newt?" Alby asked.

"Alby! I need your help…"

"What with?"

"I, uhhh, was asked out. What do i do?"

"WAIT!? You were asked out? By who and when!?" Alby screamed into the phone.

"Surprised much?" Newt said frowning into the phone.

"Sorry man, it's just. This is so new to me. Did you say yes?"

"I got asked out just now after giving this guy my number last night at the party. And I haven't said anything yet." Newt explained to him.

"Awwe Newt. You're finally going to get back on the horse. Say yes. It might lead to something more. Just be careful and think things through before you do anything. No rushing into bed either." Alby told him. Newt rolled his eyes on the other side of the line and laughed.

"I learned my lesson last time. Remember? I can't handle going through that again. It almost killed me last time." Newt said. Laughter fading as he spoke. The atmosphere became rather tense with that one sentence.

"I know buddy. I promise i won't let anything bad happen to you again. I know last time i was almost too late, but i won't let it ever happen again. Just, give it a try. You might find happiness, which is something you need." Alby told him, consoling him over the phone.

"Thanks, Alby…"

"Go get yourself a man." Alby said, hanging up to the phone, ending the call. Newt went back to the conversation he was having with Thomas and smiled at the screen again.

Newt- Sure, thomas. Name the place and time.-

Thomas- Tonight at the bowling alley. 7o'clock. ;)-

Newt-See you then.-

Thomas- Can't wait. 3-

Thomas finished walking to Minho's once his and Newt's little texting conversation ended, knocking on the door. Minho opened it and shut it again once he saw Thomas.

"Minho! Open the door. I have proof that i can get anyone i want at anytime! You also owe me one hundred dollars!" Thomas shouted at him through the door. Minho Opened it up again and laughed at him. "I'd like to see this proof."

Thomas then handed Minho his phone as he walked into his house taking a seat on the couch. Minho read the conversation and saw the proof right before his very eyes.

"Oh my goodness. That guy said yes?! You know you'll be going on a date with the school's biggest reject right? Man, you must really want that hundred dollars." Minho commented. Thomas nodded.

"I know i will be. It's not like i have to talk to him again after this anyway." Thomas said, leaning back, looking at the television. "Let's play a video game before i have to go meet up with him." Hours had gone by and Newt had finally finished getting ready. He hasn't been on a date in a long time since his ex boyfriend, so he was trying on different clothes suited for bowling. Yep, it was clear that the boy was nervous. Newt walked down stairs after deciding on a plain gray sweater with a blue dress collar and a pair of dark blue jeans. His mother walked past him as he was tying his shoes and smiled at him.

"My, my. Where are we going all dressed up?" She asked, smirking at him. Newt looked up at her and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I...umm, i'm going on a date." He admitted. The colour drained from her face once he had told her.

" be careful. We do not need a repeat of what happened two years ago. Need I remind you?" She said, worry and anger both in her tone.

"I'll be okay...I promise. I got to go now, i don't want to be late." Newt told her with a smile on his face. "I'll be back in a few hours." was the last thing he said before he was gone and on his way to the bowling alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! It actually feels good to be writing again. I know i'm not the best, what so ever, but it's fun. Soon it may take me a while to update because i'll be working a lot. By a lot, i mean like, eight days in a row….so…..wait for me. -.-'

Also once again, do know that I don't look for my errors, I should but, I don't.

Ship used -Newtmas.

Thomas brodie-sangster x Dylan O'Brien

WARNING- Strong language, and triggers to depression and self harm may be involved within the story. Read at your own risk.

Enjoy!

Newt sat at the bowling alley, waiting for Thomas. He was so nervous he showed up early, about twenty minutes too early (A/N: …I do this all the time, even with friends.). He pulled out his phone and texted Alby.

Newt- Alby! I'm too nervous. I showed up twenty minutes too early.-

Alby- Well, look who's stuck waiting.-

Newt- I know...What if i mess things up?

Alby-You won't…. You are the most feminine guy i have ever met.-

Newt-Oh my gosh. You're right!…..oh well.-

Alby- Sarcastic bastard. Goodluck!-

Newt put his phone back into his pocket when he saw Thomas walking into the building. He instantly felt relieved. Thomas saw him and waved with a big smile on his face. Maybe, Thomas really did want to get closer to him because he was interested in him? He really hoped so. Once Thomas got over to him, he gave Newt a hug.

"Sorry for making you wait. When did you get here?"

"Not that long ago...Uh..You look nice." Newt lied, then complimented him. Thomas smiled at him.

"I look nice? You look amazing. You're always so well put together and adorable." Newt smiled at him. Even though Newt felt like Thomas was wrong, it was still nice to hear.

"Thanks."

"Have you ever been bowling before?" Thomas asked.

"Not exactly. Unless being used as a bowling ball, knocking down people as i go counts." Newt told him.

"You're funny." Thomas laughed. Newt laughed with him. "I'm not kidding." He said after the laughing had died down.

"Seriously?" Thomas asked. "I have never seen that."

"Yeah. I'm serious. It usually happens right before the end of lunch." Newt informed him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Newt." Thomas said.

"It's fine. You get use to things after a while." Newt told him, smiling. " So, um, Bowling. Yeah?" Newt said, changing the subject. Thomas smiled at him, then they went over and got their bowling shoes, after Thomas paid for their game session. It had been a few hours of bowling when Newt's phone had gone off, reminding him that he was to make dinner tonight, because his mother would be out of town on some business.

"I'm going to have to head home now, Thomas. It's my turn to make dinner for my sister and I." Newt said to him, as he throw his last ball down the ramp and right into the gutter.

"Newt! What the hell man….You made me throw my shot right off." Thomas said laughing. Newt smiled and apologized. Thomas insisted on walking him home, and Newt didn't fight him on it. He liked spending time with Thomas so far. He was nice, funny, cute, and he made him forget about his past. Thomas held out his hand to Newt and smiled at him. Newt looked at him, then to his hand. He hesitated only for a few seconds before he intertwined his fingers with Thomas and began on the walk home. They continued talking about different things and laughed at the horrible jokes that they told on another. Once they got to Newt's house, they didn't exactly want to say 'goodbye'.

"I'll see you at school right?" Newt asked.

"Well. We go to the same one, so yeah, you will." Thomas answered with a grin. Newt rolled his eyes.

"You know what i mean. You're not going to ignore me at school after i go inside?"

" 're amazing.I will definitely see you at school tomorrow." Thomas told him. Newt blushed a little at the compliment. He was amazed that this was going so well, maybe he finally was going to have a wonderful life from now on? Maybe school was going to get easier, Maybe his depression would lighten up a bit. All these possibilities, just from one person entering his life. Thomas smiled at Newt and he smiled at Thomas. Then Newt did the unthinkable...He leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed Thomas and Thomas let him. It was just a little kiss, filled with so many possibilities. Newt pulled away from him and smiled once again as his face was tinted bright red. Thomas stood there and stared at him with a wide grin on his face.

"...Stop looking at me like that." Newt staggered out. Thomas took a hold of his face and presse his lips against Newts. Newt stood there shocked and slightly dazed from the sudden contact. Thomas' lips felt really warm too; he felt really…...loved. Newt lightly kissed him back, that's when Thomas took it upon himself to lick Newts lower lip, asking for entrance. Newt didn't allow him access though. This bothered him a little, so he pinched Newt's sides making him gasp in surprise. Once he did, Thomas forcefully slipped his tongue into his mouth. Newt didn't exactly hate how it felt but, he wasn't expecting it. Newt was one for taking things really fast but he knew that if he did, he would be risking how far he came from what he did when he was with his ex boyfriend. Which was horrible.

Back then with his ex-boyfriend, Newt thought that they would last forever and decided to take a huge step forward and sleep with him, but it turned out that he ex-boyfriend was only with him for a bet he made with his friends. His friend had bet him that he couldn't get Newt to sleep with him, and he decided to prove his friend wrong. When Newt found out, he was devastated. He felt as if no one cared about him, and he was nothing but a toy to be played with. That's when he decided that life was nothing but a disaster zone and couldn't find a way out no matter how many times he looked; until he thought about killing himself. But before he was successful, Alby came out of nowhere and stopped him, only leaving him with a permanent reminder; his leg. He couldn't handle it again, he didn't want to handle it again. If it wasn't for Alby, he wouldn't be alive right now.

Newt was brought back to reality when he felt Thomas' hand wander up his thigh and up past his belt and up his shirt as he was exploring his mouth in an intense 'goodbye' makeout session. Newt pushed away from him and blushed like crazy. Thomas looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Thomas asked. Newt covered his face with his arm slightly trying to hide the blush on his face.

"I..I need to go make dinner. I'll see you at school, Thomas." Newt said, walking into the house and closing the door behind him. Thomas stood there and grinned then began to walk home. He unlocked his phone and viewed the few pictures he had took of him and Newt kissing.

"Minho, You are so going to give me my hundred dollars or more with this proof." He said as he chuckled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy this one as well. OH! If you're into Cosplay give a look into my Cosplay page. It's also on Facebook under the same name as Instagram. :D

Instagram- https:/www.instagram.com/keymastercosplay/

Ship used -Newtmas.

Thomas brodie-sangster x Dylan O'Brien

WARNING- Strong language, and triggers to depression and self harm may be involved within the story. Read at your own risk.

Enjoy!

Minho admitted defeat upon the bet, and gave Thomas his one hundred dollars. Thomas laughed at Minho, "I told you so, I so fucking told you so!" He commented with glee.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. You still have to deal with your little boyfriend there though,Thomas. Also, nice work on the extra proof. We could use it later if wanted. " Minho reminded him with a grin. Thomas froze in his spot. Crap, he forgot about that. He was just hoping he didn't have to talk to Newt again after this. For some reason though, he began to feel horrible. Kind of sick, but not exactly sick. He only felt bad when he thought about Newt. That couldn't be guilt could it? Speaking of Newt, he came around the corner and headed toward Thomas, waving at him. Minho laughed slightly and walked away after wishing him luck. This was going to be bad.

"Hey, Tommy. How's it going?" Newt asked as he finally made his way to him.

"Tommy?"

"Remember when we first met? You told me I could call you Tommy." He said, smiling. Thomas smiled back at him. Yep. He felt sick again….Guilt sucks. Thomas pulled Newt over toward him, by his arm, so he could talk to him without anyone else hearing what it was he had to say. When Thomas moved closer to him, so their conversation could continue, Newt had his eyes closed. He looked as if he was Newt think he was going to hurt him? He looked like a scared little puppy.

"Newt.." Thomas began. Newt looked at him, as he opened his eyes slowly he saw his ex-boyfriend standing before him. Newt jumped back in surprise, his back hitting the lockers: His eyes wide in shock. His ex-boyfriend's' eyes glaring at him, and his lips, tightened into a thin smirk of ownership. He tried to say something, but his voice just wasn't working. Thomas could see Newt was panicking over didn't understand exactly what it was but, he could tell something wasn't right.

"Newt? What's wrong." It wasn't until then that he snapped out of it. Thomas was now in front of him with a worried look on his face. Sure, Thomas didn't have any actual feelings toward Newt, but with how he was just acting made him kind of worry.

"Newt?" Thomas said with more of a sternness in his voice. Newt looked around the room for a quick moment then sighed in relief.

"Sorry, Tommy. Kind of zoned out there for a minute. I'm okay." Newt informed him, smiling once again. Thomas just stared at him. He went from scared to happy in a matter of seconds… was that normal? " So what's up?" Newt asked. Thomas looked him in the eyes and frowned. He couldn't do it: He couldn't tell him. he didn't have it in him to tell him he didn't want continue things to continue. When he looked Newt in the eyes all he saw was sadness and a hidden anger. He didn't want to make that look, any worse than what it was already.

"It's nothing, I just..I missed you." Thomas lied. Newt smiled up at him even brighter.

"I missed you too." Newt told him, giving him a quick hug. "I've got to go to my locker before class. So i'll see you later, Tommy." Once Newt had left, Thomas was left standing there having an argument with himself. He knew it wasn't right to lie to Newt, but it also wasn't right to use someone like that for a bet. He made a horrible choice and and was now suffering from it. Karma is a bitch and that bitch was really kicking his ass. Minho found Thomas walking slowly to class and caught up to him.

"Thomas! Soooo, how did the break up go? Did he cry?" Minho asked.

"I didn't break up with him.." Thomas said as he sighed. Minho looked at him confused.

"But i thought that's what you were doing today. I didn't bet anything else that dealt with him so, what the fuck man? Don't tell me you've fallen for that freak. He is a loser! What exactly is it about him that does it for you? Is it his long legs? We can get you someone else, i'll help you look!"

"Minho! It's nothing like that, i just feel guilty so i couldn't do it. I don't want to be the reason his eyes are filled with more sorrow and anger." Thomas explained to him. Minho looked even more confused.

"Have….have you gone soft on me, Thomas?" Minho asked.

"What? I've always been nice!" Thomas said, defending himself. Minho laughed. "Why are you laughing!?" Thomas asked, annoyed.

"You, nice? A nice person wouldn't have played or would continue to play with someone's emotions. You're giving the guy false hopes, man."

"Well, what about you? You're the one that bet me to do it." Thomas asked, still defending himself.

"Thomas." Minho said as he stopped walking and looked at him. "I never said I was nice. I find humor in people's misfortune and failed , I am a man of my word. I bet you the hundred dollars, so when you proved me wrong, one hundred dollars you got. You see?" He explained.

"So, I'm a jerk without even trying and you're the all knowing asshole. Wonderful." Thomas groaned.

"Exactly!" Minho said with a smile.

"Let's just get this day over with." Thomas sighed. Before Thomas could start walking again, Minho grabbed his arm.

"Thomas...About your picture of the two of you kissing. You didn't like it….did you?"

"What! No… It was for proof, that's all. I saw the opportunity, so i took it." Thomas told him.

"You could have just taken a picture of you too at the bowling alley." Minho said with a chuckle.

"Shut up, we're going to be late." Thomas said, pulling away from Minho in annoyance. It was after the morning of classes, and lunch time had arrived. Luckily he was able to avoid Newt in their shared class. Once that bell rang in their class, he rushed out of that room so fast, he was like a lightning bolt; There one moment, gone the next. All morning, Thomas was worried about talking with Newt again. What if he wanted to kiss him in front of all these people? He would be dragged down to Newt's level in no time. He didn't want that! In highschool, you are either popular, not cool, or an outcast. Newt was the last of the three. Thomas on the other hand, was considered rather popular. Thomas got to his locker and put his books away. He heard someone come up behind him: He didn't think too much about it though.

"Hi, Tommy." Thomas turned around to see Newt, with another guy next to him. He fully turned toward them, but before he could ask Newt who the other guy was, Newt was already introducing them.

"Tommy, this is my best friend. Alby. Alby, this is Thomas..My new boyfriend."

"Really...Nice to meet you, Thomas." Alby said as he held out his hand to Thomas to shake it. Thomas took a hold of his hand, and was jolted forward, toward him.

"If you ever hurt this little british boy. I will gut you like a fish. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear." Alby said, threatening him. Even though it seemed like a question, there was in no way he was expecting an answer. Thomas went to say something to Alby, thinking it would be a good idea but, he was cut off by Newt.

"Alby. Don't threaten him. Tommy is a really nice guy." Shit. The guilt was back. He felt like he wanted to vomit so bad. I guess if he did,he would be vomiting out the truth. Alby let go of Thomas' hand and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Thomas."

"Uhh… You too, Alby."

"Would you like to join us for lunch, Tommy?" Newt asked. Thomas looked toward the cafeteria, then back toward them. He didn't see any of his friends noticing them or even in the area so, what could go wrong?

"Sure, i'd love to, Newt." Thomas said with a smile. Newt smiled back and took a hold of his hand. Thomas once again looked around to see if anyone he knew could see him, but saw no one; so he continued letting Newt hold his hand.

"So where are we sitting?" Thomas asked.

"To the roof. It's the only place people don't go looking for us." Alby answered. Once they got to the roof, they all sat down and took out their lunches. Alby's consisted of a huge egg salad sandwich, carrot sticks and a water bottle of peach juice. Newt's was, what seemed to be a tiny sandwich,a cookie, and a tea. Thomas's was a bag of plain chips. Yep, he was definitely the healthy one (A/N: Yummm egg salad! ).They sat in silence for a while until Alby spoke, ending the awkwardness between them all.

"So...Just so we're clear. No fucking between you too, unless you have been together for over a year or longer. I don't want to find out, that Newt had been entered in many different areas until after my time sentence is over. Yes, i know. None of my business but, i care about Newt and a repeat is not needed: Ever!" Alby told them. Newt looked at his sandwich in silence as he continued to take small bites. Thomas on the other hand was just confused.

"A repeat of what?" Thomas asked.

"Full of questions aren't you?"

"A little bit, yeah." Thomas responded. "It just seems like you control Newts life for some reason."

"I won't tell you unless it's fine with Newt. His story, his choice." Alby informed him. They both turned to Newt and Newt looked up at them after taking a drink from his tea. He looked at the both of them and took another bite from his sandwich.

"Newt-" Thomas began to speak but was cut off by the blond boy himself.

"No." Newt told him, looking away from them, and toward the sky just over the west side of the school.

"No, what?" Thomas asked.

"No." Newt repeated. Thomas looked at Alby for a little bit of help.

"No, he won't tell you. Sorry to say this Thomas but, your boy here doesn't trust you enough with his past." Alby told him, with a small smirk on his face. Thomas glared at him a bit. This guy was being a bit of an asshole without even saying anything. The look of victory was written all over his face with that smirk! Then again, why did he even care anyway? It's not like he liked Newt to begin with, maybe it was just his curiosity. He didn't like not knowing what others knew around him. He always had to have an idea about the topic at hand and right now, Thomas had no idea what so ever; He felt lost.

"Just give me an idea of it all. You don't have to tell me everything, just enough so i have a rough idea." Thomas tried. Newt looked at him and frowned.

"Why?" Newt asked.

"I...I want to know more about you, Newt. Please." Thomas tried again. This was actually truthful. Thomas did want to know more about Newt, but only about what he didn't know that the others did. It bothered him, like a flee on a dog. Newt stared at him for awhile. Searching his eyes for anything that didn't feel right to him. All he found was curiosity. He couldn't tell if Thomas really cared about his past or if he was worried about what he could end up hearing. Newt however felt like it was the right thing to do. He actually cared about Thomas more than he thought he would. Even if it's only been a few days; he felt attached to him. Something about him just made the world seem slightly more bearable. Alby stared at Newt and Thomas as they were silent. Hey couldn't tell what either of them were thinking.

"Fine…." Newt suddenly said, breaking the silence that had once again fallen between them.

"What?" Alby said, concerned and confused. "Are you sure you want to tell him, Newt?"

"Yeah… I just feel like..I can tell him anything and it will all be okay…" Newt told him. Alby was shocked. Newt hardly knew the guy, why would be trust him with so much, even if he felt like it was a good idea? Newt had never had luck with people. He would always say to much and weird them out with his talk of how alone he felt and how sometimes the pavement looked more comfortable to land on then over one thousand pillows. In other words, Newt scared people off.

"When i was younger, about two years ago;I was dating this one guy. His name was Aris. He was amazing, and i loved him as much as anyone could love another, or so i thought anyway. I was with him for a good three months and couldn't be any happier until he wanted to have sex, which i wasn't ready for. After a month of him hounding me i decided that maybe i was ready enough because i loved him, but as we were kissing, i got nervous and rethought my decision. When i tried to get him to stop, he wouldn't listen to me. He just kept me from doing anything….He punched me, tied my arms up….and…...h-he hurt me...When i returned to school everyone was looking at me like they knew. Then my Ex-boyfriend told others that i would suck their filthy cocks for a dollar, which he forced me to do. When i tried to run away, he would pull me back and hurt me...I had people throwing dollars at me everywhere i went, i felt like a prostitute…." Newt's eyes began to glisten and he was finding it hard to continue. Alby took this as an indication to finish the story for him.

"Newt couldn't take the harassment and the dirty comments he heard as he walked down the halls of the school. It even began to happen when we walked out of his front door. He became depressed and…. Suicidal. One day he stopped texting me back, and i got worried, so i headed over to his house. On the way over i saw him on a the top of a tall building. It wasn't like a tall apartment building, it was like the height of this school. I called out to him to tell him to get down, and he looked at me in the distance and mouthed something, i couldn't hear him. but….He jumped."

"..." Thomas stayed silent.

"I ran to him and called an ambulance. He was alright for the height he jumped at, he just messed up his leg. That's why i'm protective of him, and that's why he has a hard time getting closer to people. I was surprised when he decided to allow you to even know. He must either really trust you, or really want to trust you." Alby said, finishing Newt's story for him. Thomas couldn't believe what he had just heard. Newt seemed so happy and level headed form what he could see so far. He would have had no idea about all of this.

"Newt….I'm….I'm so sorry about all of that." Thomas said. That guilty feeling was really kicking his ass now. Newt looked at him and smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It's okay, Tommy. I'll get over it." Newt informed him. Thomas now knew that if Newt was to ever find out about this bet, he would not survive. What if he tried to kill himself again? He could not have that one his mind for the rest of his life. It was settled the only way for him to save Newt and himself from Alby, was to make Newt break up with him; without him doing anything horrible to him in the process….he was screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. Tomorrow i start my eight days in a row at work….

These chapter updates may take a bit for me to work on and upload, but i promise they will continue to come! Also as a reminder, I do not look for my spelling or grammar errors…. I should but i don't. Enjoy!

Ship used -Newtmas.

Thomas brodie-sangster x Dylan O'Brien

WARNING- Strong language, and triggers to depression and self harm may be involved within the story. Read at your own risk.

Enjoy!

It had been weeks since Thomas had won the bet he and Minho had. Newt still hasn't found anything out, and that's the way Thomas is intending to keep it. He had actually grown attached to Newt in some way. He was actually rather… amazing. Thomas liked being around him, but it was difficult since he didn't want others to know about their…..dating? Well, Newt was sure they were dating, but Thomas on the other hand was only trying to get through the day; He saw them as friends. Was what he was doing good? Not really. It was actually rather horrible. He was toying with the boys emotions...But if Newt found out about the bet he could possibly die. So, he was technically saving him, right? Which is good. He was really conflicted.

Thomas sat with a few of his friends in the cafeteria. They were eating their lunches and talking about their classes, their dates, who they fucked, who they wanted to fuck. Typically stuff. Thomas wasn't really focusing on any of them or their conversations. He was busy thinking about whether or not what he is doing was good or bad. He was literally at war with himself.

"Thomas. Newt alert." Minho warned him, but he wasn't listening. Newt made it over to him, and poked his shoulder. Newt knew coming over to Thomas and his friends was a bad thing, some of his friends were horrible people. But Newt loved Thomas, so he dealt with them. Thomas turned around and jumped back as much as he could before his back hit the edge of the table.

"Newt!?" Thomas said in surprise.

"Tried to tell you." Minho said, rolling his eyes. All of Thomas friends looked at Newt as he stood there.

"Did you….i don't know...want to hang out tonight?" Newt asked with a faint blush upon his face.

"Ha ha, Thomas the freak wants you to fuck him, it's written all over his face!" One of Thomas's friends laughed.

"He isn't a freak." Thomas told his friend. The same friend laughed again.

"What is he, your toy now? That is so cute, i'm gonna vomit." With that being said, more of his friends laughed. Newt looked down and slightly regretted coming over here.

"Will you just shut up." Thomas barked at him. His friends all except Minho laughed.

"Cute. Protecting your little bitch?" The same friend asked with a smug smile on his face.

"He isn't my, 'little Bitch'." Thomas told him, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah. I'm his boyfriend." Newt said, with just as equal annoyance. They all turned and looked at Newt with surprise, as did Thomas. His face had a hint of fear though.

"You're….His boyfriend?" The friend asked. Shit, this is exactly what Thomas was worried about! He just sat there, not giving an answer. They all just looked at him, waiting.

"He….uh….."

"Just tell them, Thommy. Their is no shame in any sexuality. If they are your real friends, they will accept you no matter what." Newt told him. "Just tell the truth." He added.

"Yeah, Tommy. Tell him the truth." Minho's voice sang.

"I uhh…...Newt can i talk to you?" Thomas asked, suddenly getting up and taking a hold of his arm, dragging him along with him. Once they got out of the cafeteria, Thomas pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Tommy, you okay, why are we in here?" Newt asked. Thomas frowned. He really didn't want to hurt Newt.

"Don't listen to them, Newt. They… They just….they're just jerks." Thomas told him. Newt looked at him with a questioning look.

"What did Minho mean by, 'tell him the truth'?" Newt asked.

"I don't know…"

"Thomas. What did he mean?" Newt asked again, but more demanding like he already knew about what he was hiding. Thomas was feeling horrible, guilt was really eating him alive. He liked Newt, he loved being around him, but did he have feelings toward him? He had no idea. He just likes being near him. He didn't want to hurt him, he cares a lot about him.

"Newt…."

"Tell me!" Newt said. Anger peeking through his emotions. Thomas looked at him and frowned again.

"I've been lying to you about us….I didn't want to hurt you, Newt. I really care about you…" Thomas began but, was cut off by Newt.

"Bullshit! If you cared about me you would have told me the truth from the beginning..Instead you string me along, making me think you cared about me...Why would you do this to me!?" Since the truth was practically out, Thomas thought he might as well tell him the rest. Maybe after he told him the truth, he could help make him feel better by telling him how much he loved being near him?

"The reason i asked you out and got your number was for a bet me and my friend made. If i got it all, successfully, i would have gotten one hundred dollars. That's why i talked to you at that party and that's why i asked you out on a date." Thomas told him. The truth was finally out. His guilt was gone, he didn't feel horrible the look in Newt's eyes made the feeling come right back. The boy's eyes were filled with tears and what seemed to be the look of being completely shattered.

"Newt, I really care about you though, you're amazing, and I can't imagine my life without ever meeting you…."

"I thought….I loved you. I let my guard down… I..I..trusted you." Newt stammered out. As he spoke a single tear fell from his right eye.

"I'm so sorry, Newt. I'll make it up to you. We'll start over as friends. Okay?" Thomas said, afraid of what Newt might do.

"...just..Leave me alone Thomas." That was the last thing he said before he walked out of the bathroom, leaving Thomas standing there alone.

What had he just done…..


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! I'm not dead I promise! Work has just been horrible, along with feeling depressed for a few days. BUT i'm all good, so another chapter is coming your way. Enjoy, you wonderful people. 3

Ship used -Newtmas.

Thomas brodie-sangster x Dylan O'Brien

WARNING- Strong language, and triggers to depression and self harm are involved within the story. Read at your own risk!

-You have been warned!-

Enjoy!

Newt hated him. He had to hate him. He was nothing but a jerk to him. Normally hurting someone other than Minho or himself he was fine with, but something about Newt made him feel guilty about his actions. He didn't like the look he had made the last time they spoke to one another...He looked broken. Then when he tried to fix things, Newt walked away. Thomas was worried that he would never be able to talk to him again, see his smile, or hear his laugh. Thomas had done nothing but call and text Newt all week, with high hopes on a response but, nothing was given.

Thomas sat in class, not paying attention; staring at his phone and just waiting. It was his first class, the one he and Newt shared, but he wasn't here. He hasn't been in class since Thomas told him the truth. Minho looked over at him and frowned.

"Dude….he'll get over it. Stop worrying." He whispered to him, quiet enough so the teacher wouldn't hear him. Thomas looked up from his phone and over to his friend; then frowned.

"What if he doesn't get over it?" Thomas asked.

"Newt will be fine." Minho reassured him. Thomas sighed then, nodded. Minho was usually right. He put his phone back in his pocket and went back to his work. He would go check on Newt after school….If he would answer the door.

Newt was in his bed, staring at the alarm clock, he watch the time go from eight in the morning, all the way to four in the evening. School had been over for just over thirty minutes. He hasn't made any attempts to go to school and his mother wasn't forcing him. Everyone had warned him about getting close to Thomas, but he didn't listen. Alby and his mother both said a 'repeat of what happened last time wasn't needed' but, he didn't think it would. He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling, hearing his phone go off for the millionth time that day;He ignored it though. He didn't want anything to do with anyone. People just make him feel worse, they get his hopes up, then crush them, taking whatever of his heart he has felt. Newt's thought's came to a complete stand still, when he turned his head only slightly and saw the razor in the bathroom.

Newt felt like he wanted to die, his heart hurt so much he could barely stand it. He sat up in his bed, and looked toward the door, leading to the hallway.

"Mom?!" Newt shouted,waiting for a response. When no response came, Newt got out of his bed and headed to his bathroom. He picked up the razor and shut the door, locking it once he heard the click. Never talking his eyes off the razor. Newt thought using a razor was a little.. Dare he say, cliché? But he wasn't exactly thinking clearly. He broke apart the razor with his hands, letting everything but the blade hit the floor below him. He lined the blade up with his arm, closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths…

Thomas knocked on the door to Newt's house. Of course, no answer. What a shocker. He looked to the right as he say a girl exit her home; She was an elderly lady. Had to be about 82 years old. He thought she was adorable. Little old ladies made him smile.

"Um, excuse me, Miss?' Thomas began. She looked over toward him and smiled.

"Yes?" She asked. Awww she even sounded adorable!

"Do you know if the boy around my age is home?" Thomas asked. The little old lady looked up at the house and frowned.

"Poor boy hasn't been outside in days. I think he might be sick. His mother told me to call her if i saw him leave the house. He should be in there though, go on up. Isn't locked." She explained to him. Thomas smiled at her.

"Thank you so much!" he said as he walked into the house. He looked around after he closed the door, seeing if he could find him.

"...must be in his room." he said to himself. "Newt?!" He called out. Moments after all he heard was something hit the floor.

"Newt?!" He shouted again a little more worried as he made his way to the stairs. Still no response. "Newton!" He shouted once again. When no response came for the third time in a row, he ran up the stairs. Maybe Newt was just ignoring him and knocked something over, or maybe he was hurt? The different possibilities just came rushing to him, that he couldn't help but run up those stairs. He ran right into Newt's room and saw that the bed was not made. Which was weird for him, considering Newt always kept his room tidy.

"...Newt?" Thomas tried again. Still nothing. He saw a light in the corner of his eye, coming from what he guessed what the bathroom. He went to open the door but it was locked…. Yeah. He was super worried now.

"Newt!" Thomas Shouted as he tried to open the door. "Open the door, Newt!" Thomas looked around the room for something to help him open the door. Newt could be hurt in there, he heard the fall. He couldn't see anything that could help him, so he just decided to ram the door with his own body; Bruises can be on his mind another day. He rammed the door with all his might, then on the fourth try, the door bursted open, causing in to almost fall over. The sight before his eyes, made him want to throw up. Newt was on the floor, unconscious from blood loss. Blood was everywhere! Thomas dropped down to his knees and pulled Newt up into his flooded out of his arms and down to the floor. Thomas took out his phone and called nine-one one. Why would he do this to himself!? That's when he remembered something about Newt trying to kill himself before and how he said if it happened again, he wouldn't survive it. Thomas couldn't hold back the tears when the voice on the phone spoke to him.

"Nine-one-one, What's your emergency?"

"My….My friend….h-h-he hurt himself… blood is everywhere." He tried to get out. The person on the phone seemed to know what to do, and began speaking again.

"Where are you right now?"

"250 p-page lane drive..." Thomas told the person on the phone.(A/N: See what i did there?...I'm sorry.. That was horrible. *goes to the corner* )

"Try to stay calm, help is on the way." The voice said, before thomas had hung the phone up. He looked down at Newt again, who was in his arms.

"Newt, l-listen to me…. You're….going to be okay. I won't ever hurt you a-again….p..please be okay. I'm so...s-s-sorry." He choked out, as best as he could as the tears streamed down his face.

Newt awoke with a horrible headache and the feeling of wanting to vomit. He looked around at his surroundings and realized he was in a hospital… 'great' he thought to himself. 'Can't kill yourself for the second time, nice job.' Newt tried to sit up but the pain in his arms prevented him from doing so. Just as his failed attempt of sitting up happened, Thomas, his mother, and the doctor all walked into the room talking. His mother looked as if she was crying, and Thomas had ….blood all over him? His mother looked over at him as the doctor was saying something to her about him, then her eyes went wide when she realized he was awake.

"Newt! Oh, my baby, what were you thinking!?" She whaled. as she bent down toward him and cried. Thomas watched Newt's eyes, go from his mother, to the doctor, then a sharp turn to a hard glare toward him. Even though he just woke up the anger, loneliness and, emptiness could be seen within his gaze, like a freshly lit fire.

"Newt….I...I am so sorry. I didn't mean to ...hurt you." Thomas began.

"Don't you get it?" Newt suddenly said. Everyone stared at him. His long silence, coming to an end. "I hate ends up going wrong for me. I don't want to deal with it again. You were a mistake, you made me realize that no matter how long i fight it, i can't get out of this maze. It's only full of wrong turns." He then gestured to himself. " And dead ends." (A/N: I need to stop. I'm sorry. D: )

"Newt. There's so much more to life then mistakes and unhappiness. Sometimes you find success and happiness. You just need to look. I promise you, if you give life and….me another chance, it won't let you down. Just let me, help you find happiness, Newt." Newt's mom and the doctor just watched in silence as they two had their conversation.

"I found happiness, Thomas. Then I met you, and you went and bloody messed it all up again." Newt said with a very bitter tone.

"I may have made a mistake, Newt. But i'm willing to fix it. I'm here, trying. I bet you just don't want to see the good things in life because you're scared of the unknown."

"And we're back to the beginning of the problem." Newt sighed. " Bets."

"Newt, you're not need to talk to someone about your problems, and i want to see you get better. I've apologized many times for my mistakes, and i'm prepared to work on regaining trust from you, if you'd let me." Thomas explained to him. Newt stared at him for a while and sighed once again.

"Leave me alone…." Thomas looked at the others in the room then looked back to Newt.

"Fine…" He then made his way to the door with nothing but, regret and uneasiness on his mind.

"Thomas…" Thomas stopped before he exited the room, after hearing his name being called, he looked back over his shoulder toward the voice that had called him. It was Newt's mom. She walked over to Thomas in the doorway and smiled at him, tears could be seen on her face. "You'll come and see him tomorrow right?"

"Why? He clearly doesn't want me here." Thomas told her.

"Please. The more you are around, he will get use to having you in his life. He likes you, he just can't handle getting please come tomorrow, alright?" She pleaded.

"It doesn't seem like he likes me anymore. He needs to talk to someone about dealing with disappointment and other problems."

"He will, i'll make sure of it. Just please come tomorrow." She pleaded one more time. Thomas gave her a confused look and she gave a look of realization. "It's his birthday. He won't seem like it, but he would be happy to see you." She told him. Thomas' eyes went wide. 'His birthday!' He thought to himself. 'What do you get a depressed gay guy, you almost got killed because of your horrible life decisions?!' he screamed to himself in his own head.

"I'll be here." He told her with a small smile. She nodded to him, and then turned and left without saying another word.


	6. Chapter 6

WOO! Day off, so here we go with another update! :'D I just love this fandom so much…. If their was an event for going and being a glader for a day with a bunch of other people. I would go. Not talking conventions, i'm talking Larping! :DDD

…...if you don't know what larping is, look it up. It is so fun! ….. but costly. I think Maze Runner Larps would be the cheapest. I've also decided i'm going to work harder on fixing errors, while i write. So there will still be a few, but i'm going to somewhat look now. :D

Ship used -Newtmas.

Thomas brodie-sangster x Dylan O'Brien

WARNING- Strong language, and triggers to depression and self harm are involved within the story. Read at your own risk!

-You have been warned!-

Enjoy!

Thomas had dragged Minho along with him to the mall. He had to find a gift for Newt; it was his birthday tomorrow! He went straight to Minho's after he left the hospital, and had filled him in on the situation. Once they arrived at the mall, they both looked at each other waiting for one to take charge.

"What does he like?" Minho asked.

"uhhh….I don't know…." Thomas said as he frowned; He was horrible, he even felt horrible. "All i know is that he likes tea, reading, and umm…..sleeping." Minho just stared at him and sighed. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Thomas looked at him confussed.

"I'm calling, Alby. He can be a jerk, but he knows the most about Newt. He has been friends with him for years." Minho told him.

"That's perfect! Alby will know exactly what to do about this!" Thomas said with a smile. Alby picked up his phone and groaned in annoyance.

"What?" Ably said.

"Hey, Alby. I need a favour. Newt's birthday is tomorrow, and Thomas and I are getting a gift. Any ideas?"

"I'm not helping either of you, Newt is in the hospital and it's both of your guys fault! If i see you near him again, i will hurt you both!" He shouted into the phone, hanging it up afterwards.

"So did he give us an idea?" Thomas asked as Minho put his phone back into his pocket. Minho looked at him and smiled.

"Nope. He said, he doesn't want to see our faces around Newt or he was going to hurt us." Minho said. Thomas frowned.

"Great."

"Yeah, so we're on our own here." Minho said, sighing. They walked in the mall, looking at random things that newt might like. He wasn't much of a gamer, or one for working out, or a fan of movies. So this was really challenging! What do you get a guy with such little likes? They also looked at a few books, and different teas.

"What kind of book should we get him… Like...What's he into?" Minho asked. Thomas just sighed once again.

"I don't know." Was his reply.

"For a guy who took another guy on a date, kissed him, started to not fake like him, you really don't know much about him."

"Shut up." Thomas spat at him. "Lets just ask a worker here and see what they think." Thomas walked toward a worker at the bookstore, and she smiled over at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, umm. My friends birthday is tomorrow, and all i know is that he likes reading. Anything you would recommend?" Thomas asked her. She gave him a confused look.

"What kind of books does your friend like?" She asked.

"I'm not to sure what he likes to read. I just know he reads." Thomas answered.

"What kind of books does he have?" She asked.

"...big ones…." He replied. Minho was in the background, pretending to hit his head off the wall for Thomas horrible attempts.

"I can't really give you much of a recommendation then, sir." She told him.

"Just give me a book you think a depressed guy, who likes drinking tea would read! I'm trying to make him smile the next time i see him…." Thomas demanded. The girl just stared at him as he shouted.

"Then your pick is just as good as mine, sir." The girl told him with a smirk. Minho laughed a little at that. Thomas walked away from her and looked so annoyed.

"Lets just get him a romance book, without death, or leaving in it. We all know how desperate he is for that." Minho told him. Thomas sighed.

"Fine whatever. Lets just get that, grab a thing of tea, and get out of here."

"Thomas, If you want to see him smile, you need to put effort into this gift. Find something he might like. It's the thought that counts, not the gift itself." Minho told him. Minho was right, any gift from him would make him smile a bit, right? It's not like he fully hated him….right?

"Okay. I'll search. All day even if i have to." Thomas said.

It had been hours later and Thomas had finally gotten a gift for Newt. He walked out of that mall with a big smile of triumph on his face. They walked back to Minho's house, after stopping at dairy queen to get a blizzard. Minho apparently needed one to continue on living. Once they got to his house, Minho invited Thomas in. They both sat down on the couch in the living room, Thomas started wrapping Newt's gift, as Minho put his feet up and enjoyed his 'needed' blizzard.

"I hope he likes it…" Thomas said, as he finished wrapping the gift.

"I'm sure he will. You took time to find someone he might look. By time i means hours…" Minho said, with a Dairy Queen spoon in his mouth.

"I want to go see him now…." Thomas admitted.

"In the morning we can. It's late, he is probably sleeping." Minho told him.

"Yeah...I just.. I need to see him smiling. I don't like seeing him like this." Thomas told him. Minho looked over at him and put the blizzard down on the table, turning slightly to look at him better.

"If you want to see him smiling more. No more doing bets with me. That's what made his shit happen. I may be your friend, but i am one stupid guy. I find stupid shit funny, and so do many immature guys like me. But you are different and so is Newt. Newt can handle it, and you can't handle seeing people get hurt over dumb decisions. So stop trying to be like me, and be your own person. If you don't like something, tell me no. Don't be a fucking pussy and tell me, 'Oh, okay, sounds fun'. Because i know for a fact, you find it stupid. I can tell buy the look on your face, when it happens. Also...If you like Newt, be with him."

"What are you talking about...Newt is just my friend." Thomas said, in a defensive tone.

"Bullshit." Minho spat out. " You've so had a thing for him, since you tried getting into his pants at his house after your fake date." Minho said, bluntly.

"...uhhh" was all Thomas could say before being cut off by Minho.

"Face it man. You want to bend his fine ass over a table, and fuck the heck out of him, to hear him call you 'tommy' in a more sexual way."

"Minho!" Thomas shouted at him. Why would Minho even say that!?

"Want to know how i know that's true?" Minho asked with a smirk. Thomas just stared at him, not wanting to say anything else.

"Because you've pictured it perfectly in that little head of yours and you're now blushing like crazy, trying to prevent a hard on in your pants." Minho said, even more bluntly. "Which i'm not helping you with." He then added, picking his Blizzard back up.

-Time Skip-

It was the morning of Newt's and Minho stayed up almost all night, trying to bake a cake for Newt. Who probably doesn't even like sweets to begin with. They failed more than five times, but the sixth one, wasn't that bad. So they made it look all pretty with frosting. They make a vanilla cake with vanilla frosting, with a few pieces of fruit on top. They decided on all this, trying to base it off something Newt might like. It wasn't easy. Once they got ready to go see Newt, they gathered their stuff and headed to the hospital. Thank goodness it was the weekend.

When they got the the hospital, they went to Newt's room. When they walked in, Newt's mother was in the room, kissing his forehead, giving him a cupcake. HA! So Newt did like sweets! They got the cake right at least!

"Hey man." Minho said, with a smile. Newt just glared at him.

"Why are you both here?" Newt asked, with a not to happy look on his face.

"Umm, we came to see you. Happy birthday, Newt." Thomas said, with a small smile. Newt looked at his mom, and his mom smiled at him.

"I invited them." She said. Newt groaned crossing his arms, pouting like a five year old who was just told, they had to go to grandma's house when they kid knew their parents were going to a theme park.

"I'll be back, boys. I have a few things i need to do." Newt's mother said, as she left the room. The room was now silent. Minho pulled up a chair and sat down Near Newt's bed.

"Happy Birthday, dude." Minho said with a smile. "Thomas and I made you a cake."

"Yeah, and I bought you a gift." Thomas said.

"I don't care." Newt said, bitterly. Minho sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Listen, Newt. I know you're mad and upset with us. But really, it's not like we planned for this. It was all in good fun… well… stupid fun. The last thing we wanted to do was hurt you. We thought maybe you would have found it funny in the end, like most people do around our age. We had no idea about what it was you were dealing with at the time." Minho said, trying to explain it all to him. "We're sorry."

"You're sorry?" Newt said. "Sorry for what exactly? For being assholes and not thinking before you act, or for being fine with possibly hurting and destroying another person just for a laugh?"

"Both…" Thomas said. "I know nothing we do or say can fix it, but we still want to be your friends."

"Thomas would still like to be your boyfriend." Minho said. Thomas turned and looked at Minho quickly in shock, and Newt looked at Thomas in confusion.

"You do?" Newt asked. Thomas mentally punched Minho, then looked over at Newt.

"I….I still like you, and I think if we wanted to start over, and work our way up, i would like that a lot." Thomas told him with hope in his eyes. Newt just stared at him.

"Name one thing you like about me." Newt said.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"One thing. Name one thing you like about ."

"...I….I like that no matter how broken you are on the inside, you still try….." Thomas told him. Newt stared at him. It had been about five minutes of them just staring at one another. Then out of nowhere, Newt stared crying. He covered his face his his hands. Minho sat there in confusion, as Thomas walked over to Newt.

"Newt...you okay?" Thomas asked. Newt just nodded his head in response to Thomas' question. Thomas moved closer to him, and touched his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to make you...cry." Thomas told him. Newt just leaned toward Thomas and hid his face in his chest. Thomas not knowing what else to do, hugged him as he stood next to the hospital bed.

"I will never intentionally hurt you again, Newt. Just let me continue to stand by your side…..please?" Thomas practically begged him.

"P..Promise me." Newt said. "Promise me, and i'll… I'll promise you."

"I promise, i will never intentionally hurt you again, Newt." Thomas promised. Newt moved away from Thomas and looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"I promise to always allow you to continue to stand by my side…..E-even if i say otherwise…" Newt promised to him. Thomas smiled at him and pressed their foreheads together.

"And i promise to not make anymore dumb decisions." Minho said in the background, breaking the mood, the two had created between themselves. They both looked over at Minho, who had a big smile on his face.

"Minho.." Thomas said, with a tired look on his face.

"Okay, okay. I'll try to not make anymore dumb decisions." Minho said.

"Minho, can you. I don't know. Leave for a minute or two?" Thomas asked. Minho's eyes went wide.

"Wow. Wanting to get it on in a hospital, and you have the audacity to not ask if i want in, but instead tell me to get out. Geez!" He says as he walks out of the room.

"Why did he have to leave?" Newt asked.

"I wanted to give you your gift." Thomas told him, with a smile. He took the bag out of his backpack and handed it to Newt. The bag was pink and sparkly with white bows attached to the top and light purple tissue paper showing out of the bag, hiding the gift within.

"...Thanks…" Newt said, with a small smile. Thomas smiled even more at him once he say Newt smile.

"Go ahead, open it." Thomas said with a small laugh. Newt opened the bag and pulled out the gift within it. It was a book, he read the back of it, and it was the old story of Romeo and Juliet: One of his favourite stories.

"There is more in there." Thomas told him. Newt put the book down and took out another item. It was a box of his favourite tea; Green tea. How did Thomas know all of this? He probably asked Alby.

"Thanks, Thomas." Newt said looking at him. Thomas went into his backpack again and pulled out a little black box and handed it to him.

"Here, last one." Thomas told him, with a warm smile. Newt took the little box out of Thomas hands and opened it, after looking at him for a while. It was a gold chain necklace. It was plain but perfect; He loved it.

"Tommy, you didn't have to get me all this." Newt told him. There it was, the name. 'Tommy.' That name means he was content and happy with him for the time being. Hearing that name, meant that he was going to be okay, and that was Newt's way of letting him know.

"I know, but...I wanted to. I'll do anything to see that smile Newt." Thomas admitted to him. Newt smiled again, and held out his arms for another hug. Thomas moved closer to him once again and hugged him tightly, like he was scared he'd lose him. Thomas moved a little to look at Newt to see if he was still smiling, but Newt took it upon himself to place a soft kiss to his lips. Thomas stood there and let it happen. He didn't dislike Newt kissing him. Thomas gave him a kiss right back, and moved away from him.

"If you ever need to talk to anyone, Newt. You can talk to me. I'll just listen, and let you say what you need to say. Because we all need someone to listen to us from time to time, otherwise it's like we're screaming out loud, but no one seems cares. Then we feel trapped. Just remember, Newt, I care. I will always care; I'm here."

"Thank you…." Newt said in a soft voice as he stared up at Thomas.

"No. Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! How do you all like the fanfiction so far? Anything you'd like to see happen, or anything you'd like to never see happen? Let me know in a review, and i might add it in or take it out. ;)

-writing this before work, lets hope i don't lose track of time...

Enjoy!

Ship used -Newtmas.

Thomas brodie-sangster x Dylan O'Brien

WARNING- Strong language, possible smut and triggers to depression and self harm are involved within the story. Read at your own risk!

-You have been warned!-

Enjoy!

It had been days after Newt was discharged from the hospital. He was still on some kind of watch. He had doctors and Nurses coming to his house every other day to check on him. Upon his mother's request that is. She couldn't help but be worried about him;this wasn't the first time he had tried to do something like this. Newt had walked down into the living room where his mother was, from his room. He say his mom sitting on the couch watching a movie. He went over to her and sat down.

"Evening, honey. How are you feeling?" She asked. Newt smiled at her, then looked at the television.

"I'm doing okay."

"That's good to hear."

It went silent for a while as Newt and his mother sat there. Nothing but the television was making noise; until Newt broke the silence. "Can, Thomas come over?" He asked, as if he was pulling off a bandaid. His mother looked at him and smiled.

"Oh course he can, love. He is a good friend to you, he can come over whenever he feels like it." She told him. Newt nodded to her, and got up from the couch and started walking back up to his room. Newt frowned on the way up. 'Good friends'? Was that all they were to everyone? Newt didn't want to be 'good friends' he wanted to be his boyfriend, but Thomas apparently doesn't feel the same….maybe one day they could be more than, 'good friends'. Newt grabbed his phone out of his pocket and flew down unto his bed. He click Thomas' name in his phone, and texted him.

Newt- He tommy, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today?

Thomas- Is everything okay? I'll be over in no time! D:

Newt- I'm fine, I just wanted to hang out, that's all.

Thomas- Oh..Well, duh. I'll be over shortly! :D

Newt put his phone back into his pocket and closed his eyes. 'I wonder if he'll ever see me as a boyfriend'? Out of nowhere Thomas jumped onto Newt's bed, and caused his eyes to fly open in panic.

"Tommy! You scared me!" Newt shouted at him, punching him in the shoulder. Thomas laughed.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't wake his was the best way" Thomas told him.

"Wouldn't wake up? I wasn't asleep.." Newt told him.

"Yeah you were. You were like, sleeping beauty." Thomas told him. Newt smirked.

"Yeah? Well did you kiss me to try and wake me up?" Newt asked obviously flirting.

"Was i meant to?" Thomas asked with a blank expression.

"Nevermind." Newt told him. Thomas stared at him for a bit, the shrugged.

"So what did you want to do?" Thomas asked. It was Newt's turn to shrug.

"I don't know… i just wanted to see you i guess." Newt admitted. Thomas' face changed from cheerful to worried in a matter of seconds.

"Newt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Newt told him. Thomas moved closer to him, his face just inches from Newt's.

"I can tell something is bothering you. Just tell me." Thomas told stared at Thomas, trying not to blush.

"Noth-" Newt began, but didn't get to finish, from Thomas cutting him off.

"Liar. Just tell me already." Thomas said. "Trust me enough to tell me Newt. I meant it when i promised you i would never hurt you again." Newt just stared at him, their faces were so close, he didn't know what to do. He just sat there and looked at him, from his eyes, to his lips, then back to his eyes. To Thomas it probably just looked like he was looking for any doubt in his words.

"Newt, just tel-" Thomas tried to say, but was cut off by Newt's lips, crashing down upon his own. Thomas just sat there, startled. Newt on the other hand, was having a hard time controlling himself, and tried to force his tongue into Thomas' mouth. Thomas didn't know what to do. It's not like he hated kissing Newt, but he didn't know if he wanted to date him, and if he let this all happen, he would just give him false hopes and hurt him again but, if he didn't let this happen, it might hurt the boy's feelings. Newt had moved his hands to Thomas' sides, and slipped them under and up his shirt; feeling the younger mans torso. Thomas, couldn't help the sensations from getting to him, it felt so good. Newt had pulled away from him, but kept his face close to his; noises almost touching.

"Upon your bloody mouth." Newt Demanded, his voice more husky than normal. Thomas just looked up at him, his face blushing. He didn't know what to do, he was so conflicted. Newt sighed and straddled him. "Tommy….please?" Newt asked, his voice low, husky and full of seduction. Oh my gosh, that accent of his was making this even worse for him.

"Newt…" Thomas tired to say, but Newt saw an opportunity and took it, kissing him, shoving his tongue into his mouth and exploring the inside. Thomas, didn't hate it, and he couldn't help himself from kissing him back, beginning a battle for dominance. Thomas could feel himself getting more aroused by everything Newt was doing to him. Though it was just kissing, it was intense. Newt's hands had found their way back up, Thomas' shirt, feeling his torso once again. Thomas let out a small moan, one of which he had no idea he was holding. Newt broke the kiss for air, then plunged back in for another intense kiss. Thomas turned his head, so he would miss, making Newt kiss his cheek. Newt Just moved his head further down and began to kiss and bite at his neck.

"N..Newt…" Thomas tired to say as a warning to make him stop, but it came out as a moan more than anything else. Newt began to grind down against thomas and groaned out quietly from the feeling it gave him; Newt was in a state of pure bliss. Thomas couldn't take it anymore though, he pushed Newt off of him, causing him to fall off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Tommy, what the heck?" Newt asked, rubbing the back of his head in pain. Thomas got up off the bed and looked down at him.

"Sorry...Umm… I...what the heck was that?!" Thomas asked, slightly in a confused panic. Newt looked up at him and smirked.

"We just made out, and you seemed to like it." New told him, gesturing to the lower half of his body. It was clear Thomas was turned on by the recent actions that just took place. His pants were so tight, it was uncomfortable.

"Newt. It doesn't matter if we liked it or not. We don't even know what we are, we can't just do stuff like that, randomly. PLUS, your mom is home!" Thomas said, in a quiet rant. Newt got up off the floor and frowned.

"Well, i like you. A lot…..I want to be more than friends, but that's all anyone sees us as. Including you." Newt told him.

"I told you before that i liked you, but i'm not sure if i like you in that way. Can't you give me time to figure it all out?" Thomas asked him, but it came out more as a plea.

"How long do you need? He asked. "Because it's pretty clear that you just enjoyed all of that, just as much as i did."

"I don't know, Newt. I've never even liked a guy before all this, i just…. I'm confused!" Thomas told him.

"Then experiment. See what you like, no harm in that." Newt said, with a small smile. "A lot of people do that. Because so far it seems that you like it, but you just don't believe it, or you don't want to believe it."

"I didn't hate kissing you, Newt. Heck, i like you too. I just don't know if i want to date you." Thomas admitted to him.

"Why not?" Newt asked.

"I don't know...I'm just not sure if i'm ready for a relationship." Thomas told him. Newt scoffed, causing Thomas to give him a weird look.

"So you are fine going out on a date for a bet, but not for a real one? Why because you won't be making any money?" 'Ouch' Thomas thought.

"I apologized for that a lot already." Thomas said, defending himself.

"I know...:" Newt said, looking down.

"So what do you want from me then?" Thomas asked. It went silent for awhile as he waited for an answer. "Newt?"

"I just want you to love me….." Newt told him, still looking to the floor. In that moment, thomas could feel his heart break a little. The voice he just heard was filled in self doubt, sadness but, had a little bit of hope in it. It made him feel so bad for him.

"Newt…. I do love you. I just don't want to hurt you with making a hasty decision. What if i say yes, then in a week i figure out i'm not that into guys? I just don't want to hurt you." Thomas explained to him.

"How long until you can figure it out?" Newt asked him, still looking down. Thomas sighed.

"I don't know Newt...Just...give me time to think it all out.." Newt nodded, then looked up at him. It was clear he was trying not to cry.

"Sorry about all of that…" Newt said.

"It's okay...let's just...umm….watch a movie or something, okay?" Thomas said, suggesting a way to take their minds off of the situation.

"Sure." Newt said, giving him a soft smile.

They watched a random movie in his room together, and Newt tried his best not to be to close to him for the whole time he was there. Once it was over, Thomas thought it was a good idea for him to head home. He said good bye to Newt and his mother with a smile and left their house, heading home for the night. Once the door closed behind him, his mother looked at him and smiled.

"He is such a nice boy, Newt." She said. Newt nodded, and frowned. His mother gave him a questioning look. "What is it Newt?"

"I...I like him. A lot." He told her. His mother gave him a big smile.

"That's so cute. Did you ask him out?"

"Sort of."

"And?"

"He doesn't know if he's that into guys, and told me to let him figure it out." He told her.

"So, at least you still have a chance with him, right?"

"I guess...I might have messed it all up though."

"How so?" she asked looking confused at him again. Newt just shook his head and sighed.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." He told her.

"If you say so sweetie...if you need to talk, just let me know." She told him. Newt just nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Dinner is in one hour, honey." She said as she walked into the kitchen. "Okay." Was his only response before he headed back to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again. Here is another chapter. Don't forget to leave a review; I love hearing from you all. Your positivity makes me want to write even more then ever! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. :)

Ship used -Newtmas.

Thomas brodie-sangster x Dylan O'Brien

WARNING- Strong language, possible smut and triggers to depression and self harm are involved within the story. Read at your own risk!

-You have been warned!-

Enjoy!

It was the Next day after 'hanging out' with Newt at his house. Thomas and Minho are sitting in their class together, doing their work calmly. Minho leaned over and looked at Thomas' worksheet for answers and saw that his paper was blank.

"Pssst….Thomas."

"Yeh, Minho?" Thomas asked, looking over at him.

"You okay? You haven't answered one question. Like, i know you're an idiot but, you're not this stupid." Minho said, joking with him.

"I..I've got a lot on my mind, man." Thomas told him. Minho gave him a concerned face.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know...I guess."

"After class, we can go somewhere and talk about it, don't worry man, you'll be okay." Minho said.

"I'm not sad, Minho. I'm confused and worried." Thomas told him.

"Either way, you'll be okay." Minho reassured him. Newt was walking in the empty halls of the school. He had a class, yes, but he didn't feel like going. He was in no mood to sit there and get a lecture about how history has doomed to repeat itself. He walked around and looked into the classrooms as he walked by. It probably wasn't the best idea, to be out in the open, but he was sure the teachers didn't care as much as the students. He walked past a room and stopped, dead in his tracks. He took a few steps back to look into the room. He saw Thomas sitting there, next to Minho. His face instantly went red...He tried to seduce him after all, remembering things like that, of course you're going to blush madly. Newt saw them talking to one another discreetly before he decided to continue on with his walk. Was Thomas talking to Minho about what happened last night? Was he going to? A part of him wanted nobody knowing about him making a move on Thomas, it was personal after all. But then again, Newt told everyone at Thomas's lunch table that Thomas and him were dating.

Even though...they aren't. Newt sat down at his locker and sighed. He hid his face in his hands and his hands in his knees. He wanted to crawl back into bed and forget the world. A few minutes later, the bell rang, signaling that class was over and it was time for lunch. Great exactly what newt wanted right now, ridicule from other people walking by as he sat alone.

Thomas and Minho left their classroom and headed to their lockers; which were in the same direction anyway. Once they got there, they put their books away and grabbed their lunches. Minho turned to Thomas and waited for him to be done in his locker. Once the door closed Minho smiled at him.

"Okay, lead the way. Find a place you are fine with spilling the beans at." Minho said. Thomas rolled his eyes and started walking to the far side of the school. There was a stairwell there that no one ever goes to. Something about it made people think it was haunted or something. People are weird. Once they got there, they made sure no one was there, then they sat down.

"Spill it. What's up?" Minho asked. Thomas looked over at Minho, and looked as if he was trying to figure out exactly how to tell him.

"I don't care how you tell me, just tell me." Minho told him. Thomas nodded.

"Newt tried to seduce me last night...He invited me over and um…..tried to..uh.. Get in my pants…" Minho just stared at him with a blank expression.

"He what?"

"He tried to get into my pants…"

"...come again?"

"Newt tried to have sex with me, in his room after inviting me over to, 'hang out'." Thomas told him again.

"Did you shout for an adult?" Minho said, with a hint of laughter behind his words.

"His mom was home and everything and yet, he still tried." Thomas said, opening his lunch bag.

"Thomas, why is this a big deal? A lot of teenage guys, want to get into someone's pants. Sometimes the girl is the first to make a move too." Minho told him.

"But, i don't know if i want to date him, Minho." Thomas told him.

"So it would have been a one night stand with a friend?" Minho asked.

"No, because he likes me, and i kinda like him, but i just don't know if i… Like him like him. You know?" Thomas explained to him, in the best way he could

"So… Newt likes you enough to try and fuck you, but you don't know if you want to get close enough to let that happen?" Minho asked.

"Yeah...Because I don't know if i want to date him." Thomas said again.

"And what's wrong with giving it a try?" Minho asked.

"Because what happens if after a week of dating him, i realize i don't like him like that? Then i hurt him, and he is all sad and stuff, and i don't want to do that to him." Thomas told him.

"...so… you don't want to date him because you care to much about him to hurt him possibly later on?"

"Exactly."

"...umm…..you'll be hurting him no matter what you do then, Thomas. Face it. If you tell him you aren't going to date him because you might not like him,that will hurt him. If you tell him that you will date him, then later break up with him because you don't like him anymore or like you thought you would, that to will hurt him. If you don't give him any answer at all, then he is going to be stuck wondering or thinking of the worst outcome...which will hurt him. No matter what you do, you can't escape heartache...you just have to learn how to deal with it." Minho explained to him.

"But Newt can't handle heartache…." Thomas told him.

"Maybe he can learn to handle it if you talk to him about your concerns." Minho told him. "People can change."

"I guess….should i talk to him now,or later?" Thomas asked.

"Maybe now, it's better to not keep him waiting. His thoughts can get the better of him, that's for sure." Minho said. Thomas nodded and they both got up and headed back into the halls of the school, looking for Newt. They looked for a while and found him standing at his locker with a few other people.

"Did your boyfriend dump you already, you fucking reject?" A tall guy with short brown hair asked. Newt just looked away from him by turning his gaze to the floor.

"I think his so called boyfriend dumped him for being too much of a freak, right Gally?" Some other guy asked. He was about the same height as the guy named Gally.

"That or, Thomas realized you're too gay. You fucking faggot." Gally said to Newt. Thomas stomped right over there and shoved Gally away from Newt. He did not like Gally talking to him like that.

"Leave him alone, Gally!" Thomas shouted at him. Gally stared at him in shock for a moment, then smirked at him.

"Or what? You're going to tell your little leftovers that you want him back? How cute." Gally commented.

"If you don't leave him alone, Gally, you're going to get what's coming to you."

"Ooh, i'm so scared. What's Newt going to do; Cry on me?" Gally said, with a laugh. Making the other boy laugh along with him.

"If you don't leave him alone, Gally. I'll deal with you myself!" Thomas shouted to him.

"Sorry to confuse you, Thomas. But i don't like dick. That's You and your little bitch right there." Gally said.

"He isn't a 'bitch', Gally!" Thomas shouted. Gally laughed.

"Yeah? Well what is he then?"

"He's my boyfriend! And if you think that i'm going to let you talk down to him like that, you got another thing coming." Once the word 'Boyfriend' escaped Thomas' lips, Newt's head shot up, and he looked at him. Minho was in the background pretending to whack his head of a locker at what Thomas had just done.

"Whatever. Enjoy your train wreck. Freaks." Gally finally commented before leaving. His friend following behind him. Newt just stared at Thomas with wide eyes. Thomas looked over to Minho then over to Newt.

"You okay, Newt?" Thomas asked.

"Boyfriend?" Newt asked, totally ignoring his question.

"umm….Can i talk to you about that?"

"You didn't mean it… did you?" Newt asked with a frown on his face.

"I like you Newt… I really do. I'm not sure if dating is what i want exactly but if it's alright with you, I'd like to try it out." Thomas told him. A smile appeared on his face, as if he was about to say something but, thomas stopped him before he has the chance.

"Under one condition." Thomas said, catching the older boys gave him a confused look, and waited for him to speak.

"You can't take it to heart if i figure out this isn't what i want. I like you, yeah. But i don't know if i Like you, like you. Minho convinced me that this…" He said, gesturing between to both of them. " Is worth a chance." Newt looked at Minho, then back to Thomas. "Alright, Newt?" Thomas asked.

"...Alright." Newt said, agreeing to the one and only condition that was placed between them. "Thank you, Tommy." Thomas looked at him, confused.

"For what? Thomas asked.

"For giving me a chance."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi again. Here is another chapter. Don't forget to leave a review; I love hearing from you all. Your positivity makes me want to write even more then ever! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. :)

Ship used -Newtmas.

Thomas brodie-sangster x Dylan O'Brien

WARNING- Strong language, possible smut and triggers to depression and self harm are involved within the story. Read at your own risk!

-You have been warned!-

Enjoy!

Newt walked to school with a smile on his was given him..Them a was so happy. He knew that Thomas wasn't sure about their relationship, but Newt decided to look on the positive side. He might realize that he loves Newt, and wants to be with him as long as possible. Once Newt got to the school, he saw Gally standing outside of the front doors talking with his one friend. Whatever his name was. Newt took a deep breath, and walked past them with his head held high. Nothing was going to ruin his current mood. Gally saw him and smirked.

"Hey, Newt. Where's your boyfriend?" Newt walked past him, ignoring his question. Gally sighed in annoyance and walked over to him, grabbing his arm.

"Gally, let go of me." Newt hissed at him.

"Aww, but Newt. Don't you love being handled roughly? If my memory serves me right, i recall you making out, and having sex with many random people in this very school. Isn't that why you're all alone now?" Gally asked, with a smirk.

"I'm not alone. I have Alby, Thomas and, Minho." Newt told him.

"Yeah? And where are they now?"

"They are around." Newt answered.

"Let's go have some fun, Newt. What do you say; like old times?" Gally asked as he slid his hand up Newt's arm, and the other towards his hip. Newt's eyes went wide, from the sudden movements from Gally, and pushed him away.

"Not going to happen, Gally. Now leave me alone." Newt spat at him, then walked away into the school. Gally stood there and smirked as he watched Newt walk away and disappear behind the doors.

"Newt sure is playing hard to get." Gally said to his one friend.

"Why did you do that anyway?" His friend asked.

"Because. Newt is a little bitch. Once a whore, always a whore. He will go back to his old ways, and once he does, we need to make sure, Thomas see's it." Gally explained.

"So… you're looking out for Thomas?" he asked.

"No." Gally scoffed. "I want to see him cry. Once he realizes that Newt will sleep around with anyone, it will crush him. Then when Thomas breaks up with Newt, it will crush him… It's like, killing two birds with one stone."

"I see. Smart thinking, Gally."

"Thanks."

Newt went to his locker and looked around for Thomas. He didn't see him, so he thought that texting him would be a good idea so he pulled out his phone.

Newt- Tommy, where are you?

As he waited for a response, he put stuff into his locker and pulled out his books, needed for his upcoming class. Once he closed his locker, his phone went off, informing him, he had gotten a text.

Thomas- Hey! I'm at the school, just got to my locker and got a few things. Why, what's up?

Newt- Nothing much….Gally was being a jerk though.

Thomas- What did he do? D:

Newt- He tried to convince me to sleep with him.

Thomas- Excuse me!? Where is he!?

Newt- i wouldn't even bother with him, Tommy. He is just doing that to get to you.

Thomas- :( i guess. Where are you?

Newt- My locker. See you in class.

Thomas- Sure will!

Newt put his phone back into his pocket and headed to class. Once he got there, he saw Thomas sitting at his desk talking to some random person, probably a friend or something. Newt walked him, and sat at his desk, setting his books down. Thomas looked over toward him and got up. He walked over to Newt and sat down on his desk looking at him.

"Well, hello." Thomas said with a smile.

"Hi." Newt said with a smirk.

"So in spirit of trying this out, i propose we go on a date….a real one. What do you think?" Thomas asked.

"I'd love to, Tommy. When?"

"Tonight?"

"Sure. Where should i meet up with you?"

"Oh no, I'm picking you up….I uh… I can't drive but um.. Minho can. So i'll get him to pick you up with me i guess. He won't mind." Thomas told him. Newt laughed lightly.

"Seriously? Like he would want to take us to our date, then come and pick us up."

"Hey, i asked and he said it was okay. So, I'll… i mean we, will pick you up around seven o'clock." Thomas told him.

"Great." Newt said, with a smile. The teacher walked in, and told everyone to get to their seats. Thomas smiled at Newt once again,then headed back to his desk. Once class was over, Newt got up and waiting for Thomas to gather his things. His desk looked like a disaster zone. Newt walked over to him, and began to help him. Thomas smirked at him.

"It normally isn't this bad, i swear." told him.

"Really?" Newt asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"My binder wasn't feeling well, and it threw up all over the place. How was i to know?" Thomas said laughing.

"You're a slob." Newt with a laugh. Once they finished picking up all his stuff, they left the classroom and headed to their lockers. Thomas followed Newt, mainly because his locker was the closest, and then they would stop by at his, because it was the closest to their next classes. They weren't in the same one, but their classes were right down the hall from one another, which was just as good. While they were walking, Newt took a hold of Thomas' hand. Thomas looked over at him, then to their hands. Newt looked back at him and frowned a little.

"Too soon?" Newt asked.

"No… I'm just surprised your hands are so cold." Thomas told him.

"They aren't that cold." Newt defended.

"It's like i'm holding onto ice." Thomas teased. Newt laughed lightly at Thomas's teasing. Once they got to Thomas' locker, Newt let go of his hand. They got a few stares while they were walking, but Newt didn't really mind. He got glared at all the time, so this was nothing new. Newt was sure Thomas didn't even notice either. He was the type of guy who didn't let the public get to him. He smiled almost all the time. Newt had to admit, it was adorable. Thomas closed his locker at Turned to see Newt.

"Okay, well, time to get to class...so.. See you at lunch." thomas said with a smile. Newt nodded and smiled back at him.

"Sure will. Meet you here?" Newt asked.

"Sure thing." Thomas said, before giving Newt a quick kiss on the cheek and walking off towards his class. Newt smiled, he was all happy, and giddy, he just loved this. He watched Thomas walk into his Next class, then walked off into his. He couldn't wait for their date.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi again. Here is another chapter. Don't forget to leave a review; I love hearing from you all. Your positivity makes me want to write even more then ever! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. :)

Ship used -Newtmas.

Thomas brodie-sangster x Dylan O'Brien

WARNING- Strong language, smut and triggers to depression and self harm are involved within the story. Read at your own risk!

-You have been warned!-

Enjoy!

"Stop freaking out, Thomas." Minho sighed at his friend in the passenger seat of his car. "Nothing will go wrong."

"What if i mess up the entire date?" Thomas asked.

"How on earth could you do that? You're fine seeing him at school, when you hang out. This is no different." Minho told him.

"I guess…"

"We're here anyway, so go get your man, so i can drop you losers off, then go back home and watch netflix until i have to pick you two up." Minho said. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Thanks again, Minho. You're the best." Thomas told him, getting out of the car.

"Tell me something i don't already know." He commented. Thomas got to the door and knocked with a little hesitation at first. Newt opened the door and smiled at him. Thomas smiled back.

"Looking good, Newt." Thomas said, complimenting him. Newt blushed slightly and smiled even more.

"Shut up." It was clear Newt didn't know how to handle compliments.(A/N: RELATABLE! Compliments are so awkward to hear. I always end up saying something like, "...Mkay.") Thomas just laughed a little. Newt was so adorable. They got into Minho's car and Minho Began driving.

"Sorry for getting you to do this Minho." Newt said to him.

"Anything for you two freaks." Minho said, insulting them well being sweet at the same time.

"Where are we going anyway?" Newt asked, looking over at Thomas.

"To a play." Thomas responded.

"A play?"

"Yep."

"What kind of play?" Newt asked. Thomas looked at him and smiled.

"You'll see."

Once Minho dropped them off, he drove off, and headed back to home. The drive wasn't long, but if they were walking it would have taken over an hour. They walked into the theater and Thomas gave the man the tickets. They walked into the playhouse and Newt's face lit up. He loved all this kind of stuff. They got to their seats and sat down, waiting for it to begin. Thomas took a hold of Newt's hand and smiled at him. Newt looked at him and smiled back.

"You're going to love this." Thomas told him. After Thomas had said that the lights went dim and the play began. The introduction to the play, 'Romeo and Juliet began to be recited and Newt's eyes lit up with even more happiness and excitement. This was the best thing he could have ever been given!

-Time skip-

They play was over and they walked out of the play house and into the main entrance of the theater. Newt's face was still as happy as ever, and Thomas couldn't help but stare.

"Tommy, this was amazing, thank you so much.." Newt said, leaning in and kissing him. Thomas smiled into the kiss, and tilted his head to the right for a better angle. A few people that were walking by, stared at them, but they paid them no mind. Newt licked Thomas' bottom lip, causing Thomas him to pull away.

"Sorry.." Newt said, slightly blushing. Thomas face was just as red as his.

"Don't be. It's just… we're in the middle of a theater entrance. Making out in public isn't exactly a good idea, especially for you." Thomas explained. Newt looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You get carried away." Thomas told him.

"Do not."

"Do to.."

"Do not."

"Do to. Need i remind you of our little 'hang out' in your room?" Thomas said, smirking. Newt looked at him and blushed even more.

"Shut up." Was his only response. Once Minho drove up, Thomas and Newt both got into the car, closing the door behind them.

"So how was the play?" Minho asked, as he began to drive home.

"It was great, Newt was so glued to the show." Thomas said, chuckling.

"Well, that's good." Minho said. Thomas looked at Newt, who was staring at him, with half lidded eyes.

"Newt, you okay?" Thomas asked.

"I'm fine tommy...I just, really, really want to kiss you." Newt admitted.

"Hey! If you two kiss back there, no going to town on each other. I don't want to see that, or clean that up." Minho told them. Newt wasn't paying attention to him though, he just continued to look at Thomas.

"We won't Minho." Thomas reassured him.

"You better not." Minho commented back.

"Hey, tommy.." Newt began, waiting for him to look over.

"Yeah?" Thomas said, looking at him.

"Want to come over to...hang out?" Newt asked with a smirk. Thomas' face went bright red, making Newt laugh a little. Minho chuckled to himself as he drove.

"Newt is rather easy to turn on..." Minho laughed.

"Newt, don't you think, that is a little too soon?" Thomas asked.

"No." Newt said, shaking his head. "I tried to sleep with you way before we started dating, and you kissed the heck out of me on our first fake date, remember?"

"He got you there." Minho commented.

"I will kiss you, but i'm not sleeping with you yet." Thomas told him. Newt smirked.

"That's what they all say." Newt said, before he took a hold of Thomas' face, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Thomas kissed him back, landing his hands on the older boys waist. Newt once again, licked the younger ones lower lip, asking for entrance, which, Thomas hesitated to give at first but did. Once Thomas opened his mouth just a little, Newt forcefully shoved his tongue through, exploring the inside out his mouth once again. Their battle for dominance resumed, and gasps for air could be heard coming from the back seats in Minho's car...well he was driving.

"Cut it out you too...You're distracting the driver!" Minho snapped at them. Thomas pulled away from Newt and looked toward, Minho.

"Sorry, man." Thomas said, well catching his breath. Newt Kissed Thomas' Neck, sucking and biting working on leaving marks, to show the world that he was his. He didn't want to stop what he was doing, he liked it too much.

"Newt." Thomas said, trying to get his attention. Newt pulled away and looked at him, lust and need clearly in his gaze.

"We can't do this in Minho's car. I'll come over tonight, but not for sex." Thomas told him.

"Thank you!" Minho said, as he continued to drive. Once they pulled into Newt's house's driveway, Newt got out of the car, pulling Thomas along with him.

"Thanks again, Minho. See you tomorrow." Thomas said with a smile. Minho smiled and waved them off, pulling out of the driveway, and back towards his house for the second time that night. When Minho's car went around the corner Newt pulled Thomas inside without a word.

"Where's your mom?" Thomas asked, looking around.

"She works late most nights." Newt told him, pushing him to the couch.

"Don't push me, geez." Thomas commented with a small laugh. Thomas sat down on the couch, and Newt sat down upon his lap, facing him.

"No sex. Just kissing." Thomas reminded him.

"And touching." Newt added. "Touching isn't having sex."

"Fine. Just no extreme forms of touching." Thomas said with a smirk.

Newt's lips crashed down upon Thomas' once again, and without warning Thomas was the first to ask Newt for entrance. Newt willingly, opened his lips, giving him enough room, to slip his tongue in. In a matter of seconds, they were a panting, gasping for air, mess. Newt's hands had found their way under and up Thomas's shirt, just like the first time they had done anything like this. Thomas hands had found their way to Newt's waist, playing with the hem of his shirt, and sometimes stroking the delicate skin that was hidden underneath. Newt had pulled away for some air, but seconds later had reattached their lips with more lust and passion then the first time. Thomas's mind was becoming fuzzy, all he could think about was Newt kissing him, and where his hands were touching. It wasn't until Newt glided his thumb over his left nipple that Thomas moaned into his mouth from the sensation it had given him. Newt pulled away and looked at him with a smirk. Thomas' face, red from his recent reaction.

"Sensitive are we?" Newt asked, in a low husky voice. His accent thick and just so, oh so wonderful. Thomas could feel himself growing an erection, this was getting a little carried away.

"Newt…" Thomas began to say, before Newt kissed him once again. Newt moved closer to him, brushing their erections together,through their jeans; Causing Thomas to moan into his mouth once again. Newt pulled away once again, to lower his head and kiss his neck. Once he did, he began to grind his hips down upon Thomas', just like their first sexual encounter.

"Newt…." Thomas moaned out once again. Trying to get him to let up a little, but Newt was lost within the pleasure. He detached his lips from his neck just enough to speak.

"That's right, Tommy….say my name…" Newt whispered into his ear. Thomas could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. This was getting far too intense for his liking.

"Newt...too much.." Thomas panted out. Newt continued to grind down against Thomas causing his hips to buck up into Newts, making Newt moan out in ecstasy.

"Fuck, Tommy...". He hissed. Newt lowered his hands down, and out from under Thomas' shirt and down towards his belt.

"Newt stop." Thomas warned him, but his warning came out choppy and not so threatening from the things Newt was doing to him. Newt wouldn't stop grinding down against him. He even sped his actions up, causing Thomas to get even more flustered. Thomas moved his hands away from Newt's waist and took a hold of his hands, pulling them away from him. Newt looked at him and slowed his actions, giving him an odd look.

"I said, no….no sex.." Thomas panted out. Newt smirked at him.

"This isn't Tommy…" Newt said, with his accent thick. "Unless you want it to be." he added. Thomas just stared at him, his eyes half lidded from everything they have just done.

"Why do you do this, Newt? This is our first real date.." Thomas said, being able to breathe a little better, he didn't sound as if he was panting to death.

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"You turn me on like crazy, to the point i can't handle it." Newt told him. "You're so damn sexy.."

"Can't you wait thought for at least a week or two?" Thomas asked. Newt frowned as he looked at him.

"What? Why are you frowning?" Thomas asked, looking up at him with concern on his face.

"What happens if i wait for a week, like you want, but….then you don't want to be with me anymore because you realize you don't want to date me." Newt admitted.

"...Newt...me giving you a chance will last a lot longer then a week or two. Trust me. Besides, the effect you have on me is proof enough that i find you extremely attractive.I just don't think we should do this after one date. Can you please just wait for a while longer?" Thomas asked. Newt sighed and climbed up off of Thomas' lap, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Thank you, Newt." Thomas said to him, with a smile. Newt glared at him.

"You're killing me here, you know that?"

"You'll be fine. Just a week or two, that's all i'm asking for. After that, you can go to town….with respectable boundaries that is." Thomas told him.

"Respectable boundaries? This is sex we're talking about. You get all up close and personal, no respectable boundaries are present." Newt said with a laugh.

"You know what i mean." Thomas said, rolling his eyes.

"In a week or two, if you still don't want to, just tell me. It will kill me a little more on the inside, but i won't force you, Tommy." Newt told him. Thomas kissed his cheek.

"You're adorable."

"I better be, you think this look just bloody happens?" Newt asked, joking around with him.

"Oh, my little diva." Thomas mocked back. "I should probably go before your mom comes back. It is pretty late." Thomas said, getting up off the couch. Newt just laughed.

"What?" Thomas asked, looking over at him.

"You might want to take care of that first…" Newt said, pointing to his crotch. "The bathrooms at the end of the hall." Thomas' face blushed like crazy, for however many times it has that night. "Or i could just take care of it for you." Newt said, seductively.

"I'll just...umm… borrow your bathroom." Thomas said, walking off towards the bathroom. Newt just laughed as he walked off, down the hall. He was so tempted to follow him, but he agreed to wait a week or two before even attempting to get into his pants; so he stayed put. Once Thomas got home, he walked upstairs to his room, and lied down on his bed. He was tired, so much self control was used not even half an hour ago and now, he felt completely drain. Yep, this boy was surely going to be the death of him, and for some reason, he was okay with that.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi again. If you know any of my work, you would realize that writing anything with smut in it, is something that i've never done before. So hopefully, you all forgive me for my horrible attempts. I normally wouldn't write anything like this because… well…. I'm just awkward. But i feel as if the story needs it, and it wouldn't exactly be complete without it. AGAIN, forgive me for my horrible attempts. Leave a review! :D

Ship used -Newtmas.

Thomas brodie-sangster x Dylan O'Brien

WARNING- Strong language, smut and triggers to depression and self harm are involved within the story. Read at your own risk!

-You have been warned!-

Enjoy!

Thomas woke up and yawned. It was a saturday, so it's not like he had anything to do, but yet, here he is getting up at seven in the morning, because he can't fall back to sleep. Not that he could sleep much to begin with, he kept thinking about Newt. Thomas kept remembering a sentence he heard Newt say, the night of their first date, which had only been a few days ago, " 'That's what they all say'." Newt told him before about his past dealing with his ex boyfriend, which was horrible. Maybe that's what he meant. But if it was, why would he say it like that? Maybe to sound sexy or something? Who knows. But it was bothering him. What if Newt dated people before his ex boyfriend? What if he slept with every Ex he had? Why were these thought making him angry?

Maybe he was jealous. It seemed like the only reasonable explanation. He just didn't like the idea of other people touching him. Suddenly sat straight up on his bed. 'Newt and Alby are really close….what if they fucked once?!' Thomas thought to himself. Thomas through the covers off of himself and paced the room.

'Alby and Newt hardly spend time together anymore since i came into the picture' thomas thought..'what if they don't speak much because Alby had feelings for Newt, and Newt didn't return them?' Thomas picked up his phone and called Minho, he was panicking and the only one he knew of that could calm his thoughts at this time, was him. It took a few minutes for Minho to pick up the phone. Once he did, Thomas could hear tired groaning on the other end.

"This better be good, or i'll castrate you." Minho said into the phone.

"Sorry. I know it's early and all but, i'm freaking out.." Thomas told him.

"Don't forget it's saturday, asshole." Minho groaned.

"I know, I'm really sorry. You're the first person i thought of, when i began freaking out." Thomas explained to him.

"Woah, not even Newt came to mind?" Minho asked sounding slightly shocked.

"Well, he has been on my mind that's why i thought of calling you."

"Okay then. What's up? Minho asked. Thomas took a deep breath before continuing.

"I think i'm Jealous of Newt's friend Alby…" Thomas told him. Minho's end of the phone was silent for a while before laughter flooded in.

"Haha, What?" Minho asked.

"I'm serious, Minho."

"Why would you even be jealous of him? He's just Newt's friend."

"But… they hardly hangout… what if something happened between them" Thomas told him.

"Like what?" Minho asked.

"What if they stopped talking because they made out or had sex a few days before i agreed to date him, or if ALby likes him, but Newt doesn't because he likes me? I may have ruined their friendship. If i didn't, that that fucker touched my boyfriend and it's ticking me off." Thomas explained, getting more annoyed by the end of his sentence.

"...just talk to him about it, it might just be a misunderstanding." Minho said, trying to calm him down.

"But, he's going to think i won't sleep with him, because of Alby." Thomas told him.

"Thomas, i'm not a couples counselor. I don't know anything more than you do. I haven't even had more dates than you. If you want to figure things out, just talk to him, if you don't want to, then don't. Now, i'm going back to bed." With that being said, Minho hung up. Thomas sat on his bed was right, he was always right, so he dialed Newt's number and waited for him to pick up to phone.

"Tommy! Hey, what's up?" Newt said, his voice rather cheerful.

"I wanted to...uh… talk to you about something." Thomas began.

"...You want to talk? Nothing ever good comes from saying that." Newt told him.

"I just have a question or two, that's all."

"Oh! Okay ,sure… You freaked me out."

"Sorry… So umm...Alby and you are close friends and i get that, but, you two almost never hang out. Why is that?" Thomas asked.

"Alby is busy a lot. He works, is in the student council and, has a girlfriend. Sometimes we only see each other as we walk past one another in the halls or, if we run into one another well we walk around. But just because friends can't hang out as much, doesn't mean that the friendship is coming to an end." Newt answered. "Don't worry about me and my friends Tommy. We always figure things okay."

"Okay...so you and Alby didn't have a fight?" Thomas asked.

"No. Why would we have a fight?"

"No reason." Thomas said, trying to drop the topic. "So, what are you up to? I didn'think you would be up so early." Nothing but silence came from the other end. "Newt?"

"Why would you think, Alby and i had a fight?" Newt asked again. His voice was stern and showed no sign of wanting to change the subject.

"Noth-" Thomas tried to say but, was cut off.

"Thomas. Tell me." Newt demanded, but in a soft voice, where he didn't seem like he was annoyed with you.

"... I thought maybe, alby liked you but you didn't like him back because of me, and i was worried that i messed up your friendship with him." Thomas told him.

"Is that all? Tommy. Alby has had a girlfriend for over two years, i seriously doubt he would be into me. Besides, i'm sure he isn't even into guys." Newt told him. Thomas could sense the smile on his face.

"So, you two never ….made out or sleep together before you decided you wanted to date me?" Thomas asked, thinking that it wouldn't matter anymore.

"Excuse me?" Newt said, sounding offended. "I can't believe you just said that." Thomas stayed quiet… If Newt wasn't mad, he sure was now.

"I told you my past already, when i thought you and i were together. Now that we are you're going to make me repeat myself now that we are finally together?"

"I just…..just forget it, it was stupid of me to even think about anything like that." Thomas said, trying to laugh it off.

"Alby is and always will be my friend. Nothing more. He helped me get back on my feet, and i owe him for that. I have never once made a bloody move on him, neither has he on me. He has been with his girlfriend for far over two years and loves her to bits. Just because i made a horrible choice in the past, does not mean that i will now. I learned from my past, Tommy. It has made me who i am. So when i tell you that i like you, I bloody like you. You idiot." Newt told him, annoyance and a hint of anger could be heard within his voice as he spoke. Thomas went to say something, but the line went dead. Newt had hung up on him.

'Great, only had one date, and my boyfriend hates my guts.' Thomas thought to himself. ' Thomas got out of bed, and got dressed, into a clean pair of jeans, and a shirt. Putting on his shoes as he exited the house. His mother was a work, and his father was probably still asleep, so at least he didn't have to worry about telling them where he was going first. Thomas jogged all the way to Newt's house. There was no way he was letting his boyfriend think he was an idiot who only questioned his actions. Thomas finally got there after a little while, and knocked on the door. Newt opened the door, saw Thomas, then shut it.

"Newt! Open the door. I'm sorry! It's too early for this, it's not even noon!" Thomas shouted, but not that loudly, considering the time it was. Newt opened the door and glared at him.

"Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't realize that i had to wait until Noon to become angry at the fact my boyfriend thinks i'm a fucking slut." Newt said, in a very harsh tone.

"Hey, i never said that." Thomas said, defending himself. "I just ended up thinking about it last night. I remembered what you said in Minho's car on the way back, " ' They all say that.' " it bothered me." Thomas told him.

"Who the heck, bloody cares." Newt hissed.

"I do." Thomas told him. " Last night i couldn't sleep because i kept trying to think about what it is you meant about that, then the only thing i could think of was you and Alby. I don't know why, i just did." Thomas explained to him.

"I didn't mean anything by it, i was just trying to sound sexy." Newt groaned, hiding his face in his hands." Thomas just looked at him and tilted his head to the side.

"Why?"

"Oh my goodness. Because i wanted you to fuck me. Why else would anyone try to sound sexy to the person they are dating!?" Newt told him, annoyance still clear in his voice.

"...oh." Thomas said, realization hitting him. "Sorry, Newt…"

"So you don't think i'm a slut, this was jealousy getting the better of you?" Newt asked, looking at him.

"I never thought of you once as a slut!" Thomas reassured him.

"...I can't believe you got jealous over a sentence." Newt said, sighing.

"... I got jealous over the thoughts i came up with, because of the sentence. Totally different." Thomas said, with a weak smile.

"You're ridiculous." Newt said, walking away into the living room, leaving the door open. Thomas just stood there with a confused look. Newt turned back and looked at him through the doorway.

"Well, get your jealous butt inside and come watch a movie with me." Newt said, turning back around continuing to walk away. "Idiot." He added. Thomas smirked and walked into his house, closing the door behind him before he followed him into the living room, "Love you too!"


	12. Chapter 12

Time for another!

Ship used -Newtmas.

Thomas brodie-sangster x Dylan O'Brien

WARNING- Strong language, smut and triggers to depression and self harm are involved within the story. Read at your own risk!

-You have been warned!-

Enjoy!

"Alby, you really think he'd want to go with me?" Newt asked, sitting with him at a park bench.

"Why wouldn't he. You two have been dating for over a week now, believe it or not. I think he likes you enough to go to a school dance with you." Alby told him with a smile.

"But…. this is prom."

"Still just a school dance. Unless you spend your whole life wanting to be prom queen or king. Does little Newt want to be a prom queen?" Alby asked with a laugh.

"Very funny." Newt said, rolling his eyes.

"Worth a shot, Newt. If he says yes, you can go with me and my girlfriend, If not, you can still go with us."

"If he says no, i think i will be staying at home all night in my pajamas." Newt commented. Thomas walked past the park with Minho, laughing and talking about something, Alby noticed and hit Newt's shoulder.

"Ouch, what?" Newt asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Your man is walking by, go ask him." Alby said. Newt looked over and sighed.

"They are to far away, by the time i get over there, they will be too far gone."

"Bullshit." Alby said, taking his phone out, and texting Minho.

Alby- Minho! Get your ass back to this park, and bring Thomas with you.

Minho- wooooooo, Demanding…. I kind of like it. :D On our way.

Alby- Weirdo. We are at a park bench, can't miss us.

Newt looked at alby, then back to the others and noticed them turning around and heading back towards the park.

"Alby, what did you do!?" Newt asked in a silent panic.

"I told them to come over here, that's all. I think it's the perfect time to ask him to prom." Alby told him with a smirk. Once they got over there, Thomas sat down next to Newt and Minho sat down next to Alby.

"With how demanding you where, i'm expecting something great for our presence" Minho said, with a smile.

"Actually, Newt wanted to ask Thomas something." Alby said.

"And you used me as a middle man. Woah. I'm hurt." Minho said, with a frown. Alby just laughed. Thomas turned to look at Newt with a concerned look.

"What's up?"

"I uh…" Newt began, but couldn't get more words out.

"You have no problem trying to make out with him in the back of my car but you can't ask him a simple question?" Minho laughed.

"Newt, what's up?" Thomas asked, taking a hold of his hand.

"Did...um...did you want to.. Uh…..go to prom with me?" Newt said, forcing the last part out. Thomas just stared at him and smiled.

"Sure, Newt. I'd love to go to prom with you."

"We can all go together." Minho said. Thomas, Alby, and Newt all looked at him.

"What?" Minho asked.

"You have a date?" Alby asked.

"Woah! Thanks guys." Minho said frowning. "Yes, i have a date."

"Seriously, who?" Thomas asked.

"Her names, Teresa." Minho told them.

"Well, dang." Thomas laughed.

"So, prom is in a few weeks, and i will be busy working on putting it all together, so. I hope you all enjoy it." Alby said.

"Sure will, Alby." Newt said with a smile.

-Time Skip-

Newt stood in front of his bathroom mirror, tying his tie or bow tie (A/N: i couldn't pick one. Pick for yourselves. :D). Once he finished, he walked out of the bathroom in his room then walked down the stairs into the living room. His mom randomly took a picture of him and smiled.

"You are so adorable!" She squealed.

"Ummm, thanks, mom." Newt said with a smile. "Tommy should be here soon."

"You two are so adorable together, i can't wait to get a picture of you both." She said, putting the camera down on the table. "Now, for the rules."

"The rules?" Newt asked.

"This is prom so, i know you boys will be thinking you are old enough for a lot of things, so… no drinking, no drugs, no sex, no touching inappropriately, and keep that tongue in your own mouth, mister." She told him, giving him a threatening glare. Newt stared at her with wide eyes.

"It's just a dance, mom. Dancing will happen; Because it's a dance. Why would anything else happen at a dance where dancing is to happen?" Newt said, trying not to panic on the inside. His mom was freaking him out. He never even thought about all that stuff until now. His mom looked at him for a while longer before there was a knock on the door. She opened the door, and there stood, Thomas is a tuxedo...Well, the top half anyway. He apparently wasn't one for dress pants. Instead he was wearing dark blue jeans, with a dress shirt, and a blazer. No tie or bowtie. Wow. Classy.

"Looking, classy." Newt said with a laugh.

"I promise i had the other parts of this suit…. But i don't know what happened to them. So i tried. Do you hate it?" Thomas asked, looking at himself then to Newt. Newt shook his head.

"You look perfect." Newt told him, with a warm smile. Thomas smiled back at him.

"Now, you. You look amazing." Thomas said, stepping in and taking a hold of his hand. Newt went to lean in and kiss him, but a sudden flash stopped him. They both looked over to where the flash came from, and saw Newt's mom, standing there with her camera in hand.

"You two are so cute together!" She said, smiling. "Okay, now, enjoy yourselves. Newt remember those rules." She said, walking out of the room. Thomas led Newt out of the house and looked at him, with a questioning glance.

"It's nothing, she just doesn't want me to do anything stupid." Newt told him.

"I see. Well. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh, my hero." Newt said, in a sarcastic tone. Once they made it to the school, they stepped into the room the dance was being held in. The place didn't even look the same. It was all done up in lights and different types of fabrics. It was beautiful. (A/N: Please forgive me in the chapter. I have no idea what Prom is like… I never went to mine, so i'm making it all up as i go. XD).

"Tommy… it's so...pretty." he said with eyes full of wonder. Thomas took a hold of his hand and smiled at him.

"You're prettier." Thomas told him, smirking.

"Thomas!" Minho shouted from a distance, walking over, holding Teresa's hand. When they got over to them, they all began in small talk. Things like, 'how's it going?', 'What do you all think about the dance?' etc. After a little while of talking, Alby and his girlfriend came over, hand in hand, smiling.

"How do you all like the dance so far?" Alby asked.

"Pretty good. Haven't been here long though." Thomas told him.

"We should all get to some dancing then." Teresa said. They all agreed and headed to the dance floor. Minho and Teresa began dancing, as soon as they stepped onto the dance floor. Minho looked as if he was waving his arms around like a kite in the wind. Teresa just laughed at him. Alby and his girlfriend, jumped around in a circle, to the beat of the song and Thomas did a mix between waving his arms around and jumping to the beat. Newt stood there, looking at him like he was ridiculous. He just swayed back and forth on his feet with a grin on his face from Thomas's attempts at dancing.

"Newt, that isn't dancing." Thomas commented.

"Neither is what you're doing." Newt retorted.

"I honestly can't wait for a slow dance with you." Thomas said, winking at him. Newt laughed.

"Didn't think you were the type of person to slow dance."

"I also didn't think you'd be the type of person who would try and seduce me." With that being said, Newt punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch. Quit punching me." Thomas whined.

"Quit making me punch you." Newt said, smirking. A few minutes later and a slow song began to play. A bunch of people broke off into pairs, and a few people left the dance floor in the process. Thomas stopped rubbing his arm in pain, and held his hand out to ,Newt: With a small smile on his face.

"May i have this dance?" Thomas asked. Newt smiled and rolled his eyes, trying to hide a blush he felt burning onto his face.

"You may." Newt said, taking a hold of his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Time for another! This Chapter will have a full Smut in it, so if you are under 18, go to bed it's probably late where you are. ALSO if you don't like this stuff, just skip this chapter, you already have an idea on what is going to happen if not here is a heads up. Sex. Sorry for my horrible attempts once again. This is my first fanfiction with this kind of stuff with it so please, be kind. I also didn't reread it because...well… I'm awkward and I'm to embarrassed to reread it. . sooo….. Yeah…

Ship used -Newtmas.

Thomas brodie-sangster x Dylan O'Brien

WARNING- Strong language, smut and triggers to depression and self harm are involved within the story. Read at your own risk!

-You have been warned!-

Enjoy!

Thomas pulled Newt closer to him, and wrapped his arms around his wrapped his arms around Thomas's neck and smiled at him. They were about the same height, so neither of them had to look up or down. They swayed back and forth to the music, looking into one another's eyes.

"...Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me." Newt whispered to him over the music.

"Even if meeting me happened because of a stupid bet?" Thomas asked, smirking at him. Newt just leaned in and placed his forehead up against his own, closing his eyes with a soft smile.

"Yes." Newt said softly. Thomas moved Newt's head back, away from his own, with his hand, just enough to kiss him. Newt smiled into the kiss as Thomas pulled him closer. Thomas moved his hands down to Newt's hips and licked his lower lip, asking for entrance. Newt pulled away from Thomas and smiled at him. Thomas gave him a confused looked.

"I promised my mom i wouldn't." Newt told him. Thomas frowned.

"It's just kissing." Thomas said. "Remember our last, 'Just kissing' moment? It's nothing different."

"That's included in it. She told me to keep my tongue in my own mouth." Newt told him, with a small laugh.

"She also expects you not to attempt seducing guys; yet you do it anyway." Thomas said, teasing him.

"Trust me, Tommy. I really want to; really i do. But, my mom-" Newt said, trying to reason with him, but was cut off.

"Is your mom here?"

"No…"

"Will she find out if you never tell her?" Thomas asked.

"Are you getting at what I think you're getting at?"

"I am." Thomas said. His smirk turning into a wide smile. Newt smiled back at him, and looked around to see if anyone was looking in their direction. Once he noticed that no one was looking, Newt took a hold of his hand pulling him out of the room, the dance was taking place.

-WARNING-

-Full Smut Scene-

-Read At Your Own Risk-

-Don't Like It, Don't Read-

"Where to, blondie?" Thomas asked; his voice low and husky as he breathed down Newt's neck, causing a chill to rush down his spine.

"If you don't stop breathing on me like that, it will be right here in this bloody hallway." Newt answered.

"Oh, impatient." Thomas said, breathing into his ear, very lightly, making the blond moan out quietly.

"I've been wanting to do this for weeks." Newt groaned out, pulling him into a broom closet. Thomas looked around, before realizing where it was they were; turning to Newt and laughing.

"A broom closet? Very romantic." Newt just punched his shoulder for the second time that night.

"It's either this or the bathroom, which echoes when you make to much noise." Newt told him, kissing him rather roughly.

"How do you know that?" Thomas asked, pulling away from him.

"I've been beaten in a bathroom once. Any loud noise like groaning in pain for example, echoes." Newt told him as he pushed off Thomas' blazer.

"Newt…"

"It's fine; that was a long time ago. Now, please, just shut up and kiss me." Newt said, sounding slightly annoyed, kissing him once again. Thomas kissed him back, and pulled him closer by the hips. Newt opened his mouth, allowing Thomas to slide his tongue in; which he did. Newt let Thomas win the battle for dominance, ending it with a moan that escaped his lips. Newt slipped his hands up Thomas' shirt feeling every little muscle, scar and, mole that marked his body. At this moment, Newt remembered once, that he glided his thumb over his left nipple, revealing how sensitive he was there. Thomas pushed off Newts' blazer, letting it hit the ground below them. Newt brushed his thumb over the younger man's left nipple, causing him to moan rather loudly.

"God Newt…" Thomas breathed out. Newt kissed Thomas' neck as he began to unbutton his shirt. The brunette's hands landed on the blond's belt, and started to tug at it. Newt could feel himself become hard. The feeling of his own pants becoming tight turned him on even more. Newt rushed his hands down to Thomas' belt and began tugging at it. Thomas got Newts' belt off and kissed him again, undoing the older man's shirt as Newt still struggled with his belt.

"Your belt is, bloody horrific!" Newt quietly shouted to him as he panted. Thomas pulled away from him and undid his belt himself, making Newt lick his lips as he waited. Thomas dropped his belt to the floor once he got it off and leaned in for another kiss. Newt backed up towards the wall, hitting his back off of it as Thomas followed. Thomas French kissed him once again, having another battle of dominance breaking out; which Thomas won rather quickly. Between their kisses, panting for air and quiet moans could be heard. Newt grabbed a hold of his the other boys hips pulling them towards him, grinding up against his crotch. He could feel how hard Thomas was; this alone made Newt's vision go fuzzy with ecstasy. They both grinded their crotches together, yearning for more friction between them. Newt undid Thomas' pants, pulling them and his boxers down, just enough where his erection sprung free. Newt looked down at it and blushed.

"Fuck Tommy…" Newt gasped out. Standing proudly between them was an eight inch penis, attached to Thomas. Thomas looked at Newt and blushed.

"Stop staring…" Thomas panted out. Newt looked up at him kissing him once again. Taking a hold of Thomas' member in the process. Thomas moaned out into Newt's mouth when he took a hold of him very gently, but still rough enough where it caught him off guard. Newt pumped his lovers cock slowly at first, going from the base all the way the tip, then back down. Very gradually picking up the pace. Thomas leaned his head on Newt's shoulder as he continued movements.

"...Newt…" Thomas groaned out. Newt smirked at him as he continued.

"You like that, Tommy?" Newt panted. Thomas opened his mouth, trying to say something but, nothing but a loud moan came out. Newt pulled his hand away from Thomas and grinned at him. Thomas looked up at him,lifting his head up off his shoulder.

"I think you might cum too soon if i continue with that any longer, Tommy." Newt said, with a small laugh. "You don't last very long, if i'm right that is." Thomas undid Newt's pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear as well.

"Your turn, baby." Thomas panted out, with a smirk. Thomas held up his fingers to Newt's mouth and grinned.

"Suck like you want it."

Newt began to suck on the brunette's fingers, lathering them up with his own spit. Once Thomas thought it was good enough, he pulled his fingers out of Newt's mouth and entered one up inside of him. Newt gasped at the feeling of Thomas' finger entering him. It didn't hurt, but it was so sudden. It had been a long while since he had done anything like this. Thomas began to pump his finger in and out of him, starting at a steady pace, picking up the speed momentarily. Newt was already moaning from the feeling. He had his head back; up against the eyes lightly closed. When Thomas thought he was ready, he added another finger, making Newt grunt out in pain. It stung a little, but he didn't hate it. He loved it. Thomas stopped his actions and looked at him.

"Newt, babe. You okay?" Thomas asked, sounding concerned.

"God, Thomas. Don't stop...Please…" Newt moaned out. Thomas smirked and kissed him once again. Scrunching his fingers up inside of him, and spacing them out in a scissor like motion as he pumped in and out of him.

"F-uck…..More…" Demanded Newt, as he became a moaning mess. Thomas added a third finger and picked up his pace, giving him more friction, that he so desperately needed. Newt was in heaven. He loved the feeling of Thomas touching him; it was maddening. Thomas found it hard not to touch himself as Newt was panting, grunting and groaning in front of him. But he was too busy holding Newt up from fallen to the ground below. It was clear that Newt was weak in the knees from everything that was happening. Plus he had a bad leg, so standing in a moment as intimate as this was probably very painful. Thomas soon pulled his fingers out of Newt, causing him to groan in annoyance at the loss.

"...P...Please.." Newt panted out, trying his hardest to look at him. Thomas smirked. What happened to the intense side of Newt, where he wanted Thomas to call out his name in pure pleasure? I guess he was to wrapped up in what Thomas was doing to him.

"Please what?" Thomas asked, feeling rather confident and cocky. Newt, instead of answering, he just grinded up against him, moaning even more at the contact, making Thomas grunt in pleasure.

"Tell me what you want, baby…" Thomas panted out.

"F….uck…" Newt groaned out, hitting his head off the wall behind him when he failed trying to look at him. The pleasure was obviously getting to him. Thomas grinded against him as well, their cocks brushing up against one another, making them moan out each others names in the outcome.

"W-what was that?" Thomas asked, trying to sound more level headed then what he was.

"F...fuck me…" Newt panted out. Thomas smiled and pulled away from him, letting Newt, slide down the wall and to the floor. Thomas kneeled down Next to him, taking a hold of his face and kissing him gently.

"For you, anything." Thomas said. "Can you turn around for me, babe?" Newt nodded moving out from against the wall, turning over onto his hands and knees.

"I'm surprised that this closet is big enough for this." Thomas said, with a laugh.

"Will you please, just shut up about the closet and fuck me already?" Newt demanded, sounding impatient once again. Thomas laughed even more, there's his pushy boyfriend he loved to the moon and back.

"Yes, sir." Thomas said, kissing the back of his neck. He took a hold of Newt's sides and slowly began entering him from behind. Newt gasped out, pain and pleasure both erupting in his senses.

"God Newt...you're so….tight.." Thomas moaned out. Once Thomas was fully inside him, he stayed still, letting Newt get use to the feeling. Once Newt got use to the feeling, he backed up into Thomas, causing him to groan out in pleasure. Thomas began thrusting in and out of Newt at a slow pace, enjoying the feeling and the sounds coming from Newt. The room was quiet all except for the panting, moaning and, grunting.

"F..faster Tommy…."

Thomas started pounding in and out of him at a quick pace, completely giving in to Newts demands, rather than putting them off for a while longer. They were both clearly sweating from their actions, they didn't even get all their clothes off either, so there was extra heat added to the heat they already have created between themselves. Newt could feel a knot in his stomach building up, he could tell he was began pumping into him even faster with more power, hitting his prostate directly with each and every thrust.

"Tommy!" Newt shouted out in bliss. Thomas bit his shoulder that was showing from where his shirt had fallen off from, trying to suppress his very own shout of pleasure.

"Oh god... Newt….I'm close." Thomas moaned out.

"M..Me...t-too." Newt grunted out. Thomas moved one of his hands and took a hold of Newt's cock, pumping it fast and rough enough to match his thrusts. All Newt could do was pant and moan. No more words were coming from his lips. Thomas was sure he was drooling too. Thomas felt Newt shudder beneath him and his movements still slightly, followed by him pushing himself back into Thomas and calling out his name; Newt had cummed. The white sticky liquid pooling out into his hands and to the floor. Thomas followed next, bucking up into him;cumming deep inside of him, riding out his own release. They stayed like that for a while longer, coming down from their highs before Thomas pulled out of him. His cum, seeping out after him. They both collapsed on the floor and just sat there with one another, basking in the aftermath.

"Holy shit." Thomas said, breaking the silence. Newt laughed.

"That was...intense."

"I uhh… I think we should head back before the others notice we're missing." Thomas told him, getting up off the floor. Newt held his arms up, waiting for Thomas to help him up off the floor. Thomas took a hold of his hands and helped him stand. Newt grunted from the pain.

"Ow…my ass.."

"We can go sit down if you'd like. Dancing isn't exactly one of my strengths" Thomas offered.

"No, kidding. You looked like a wacky inflatable, arm flailing tube man in a windstorm: Just as bad as Minho." Newt said, laughing.

"So mean. Even after that? Gosh." Thomas said, with a grin. Newt looked over at him and gave him a seductive smirk.

"Punish me for it later."

"I just might." Thomas said with some consideration. They both put all their clothes back on and adjusted their hair and ties/bowties.

"Let's head back, baby." Thomas said, taking a hold of his hand. Newt looked at him with a worried expression.

"We can't just leave this closet like this…"

"Why not?" Thomas asked.

"Seriously?" Newt asked.

"Fine, fine. You head back, i'll clean up. Meet you there in a few." Thomas said, giving Newt a quick kiss.

"Okay." Newt said, then began to walk back to the room where the dance was being held. He looked back over at Thomas, who was rolling his sleeves up getting ready to clean a closet.

"Hey, Tommy.."

"Yeah?" Thomas asked looking over at him.

"I really love you." Newt said, smiling at him. Thomas smiled back.

"I love you too."

And with that Newt walked back into the dance with a smile on his face. Thomas watched him walk off into the room with the dance in it and laughed quietly to himself. Yep, Newt was surely the love of his life, no doubt about that.


End file.
